With Open Arms
by screwsimplicity
Summary: After the tragic death of Sebastian's sister and her husband, he becomes the legal guardian of his niece. Sebastian has no idea how to be a parent, but with some help from Kurt, the whole things become a lot easier. Neither of them expect it when they become this sort of unconventional family.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This is just kind of setting the stage for all of this. I wanted to set up the whole thing about how Sebastian becomes a parent, and how he feels about it at first. I know Kurt isn't in it a lot yet, but he will be in the next chapter, I promise. As for updates, I'm not sure when they'll be happening. It took me about 10 hours in total to write this (mainly because I was distracted, but whatever) and I'm expecting for other chapters to be a bit longer, so we'll see. Also, in a couple of days, I'm going on a 2 week vacation. I will try to update at least once before that, and I'll be writing other chapters while driving around, so look out for those when I get back. You can follow me on Tumblr for progress on all of my fics. Alright, I'm going to shut up now. Happy Reading!

That moment in Sebastian Smythe's was one of those moments that can be divided into countless ways, despite the fact it was merely a tiny, insignificant fragment in the late spring morning. To him, the moment was pivotal, and the chances of forgetting such a thing like that could be compared to that of winning the lottery, terribly unlikely if not altogether impossible to forget.

To anyone else, it was hardly noticeable and could barely be described as a moment at all. All he was doing was answering the phone, anyway. It could soon be cast to the shadows of one's mind; the part that locked away distant relatives' birthdays and lessons of long division that were taught in school.

They were ebbed away until they became nothing at all, not even a whisper of facts, but just a vast emptiness until you pick up something else to be collected and promptly forgotten.

Sebastian kept this mind set for a long time. Simple actions like that of answering a phone call could possibly be life changing. There was no way. Not even the day he got a call from his brother-in-law that his sister had gone into labor was anything that could change everything for him. He just became an uncle, and though he felt a bit important with that title, his niece didn't change his life in the slightest.

In his mind, nothing important ever happened to him. There were never those significant shifts in moments. He never thought there were, but Sebastian had plenty of them.

There was the shift when he was sent to Paris, and he started picking up his habits of drinking, and clubbing, and fucking randoms.

There was the shift when he met Kurt Hummel at the quaint coffee shop in Lima, Ohio. That led to him having a permanent fuck buddy, and someone he could throw insults at and have them flung right back at him.

But Kurt wasn't all that important to him, really. He refused to think so, anyway. Sure, he was a good person to have around at times, and certainly a good fuck, but nothing more.

Those were some of the many that he had, but Sebastian refused to recognize them as such, and shoved them into the back of his mind with the long division.

But this moment… this moment would be one that he would be forced to recognize. It would be the moment where he would find love in so many ways, and be forced to grow up a little bit faster.

It would be the moment where he became a father.

If Sebastian Smythe imagined when and where his life would start to change drastically, he wouldn't have ever imagined it to be here. Not in his bedroom overlooking New York, as a few drops of mist clung to the window from the downpour the night before. No, definitely not here, and certainly not at this ungodly hour.

His cell phone vibrated violently against the nightstand, and blasted _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich_, which he immediately regretted saving as his ringtone. Usually he would just let it go to voicemail, but it's incessant ringing and vibrating was making his head pound. He was awake now anyway, so he might as well pick it up. He grabbed it, and rubbed his eyes before checking the caller ID.

It was his father.

His father who never called him. His father who was well aware of his sleeping habits, and had the common sense enough not to disturb him while he was asleep. His father who only called in an emergency.

Suddenly his whole body went into hyper-drive, and he quickly held the phone to his ear. To say he was worried would be an understatement.

"Hello?" Sebastian said, his voice scratchy, and full of worry.

"Sebastian," His fathers voice was deep, and it was scratchy too. Sebastian couldn't quite pinpoint the tone in his voice, but it sounded like he had been crying.

"What happened?" he asked, skipping the formalities. On the other end he could hear his mother sniffling in the background, and his father sighed deeply before replying.

"There was an accident,"

Sebastian froze as questions clouded his thoughts: _What kind of accident? Was everyone okay? What happened? _Before he could ask anything, his father started speaking again.

"Mel and Dave got into a car accident last night. We flew over here once we got the call from Lea, who was with them during the accident. We're at Memorial." Sebastian decided that in all of his years of life he had never heard his father sound so sad before.

He finally decided to give up on asking questions when his father wouldn't answer, and insisted he made his way to the hospital. Within fifteen minutes he was dressed and hailing a cab, ignoring the raindrops that started dripping on his head.

He wasn't aware the second he walked out of his apartment and into the busy streets of the city, that that would be the last time that he be alone in there. Next time he'd be in his apartment, he'd be balancing a baby on his hip, as well as holding the weight of a new beginning on his shoulders.

When he gets to the hospital, he is greeted with sad smiles and hugs. His mother tired to dismiss the problem at hand, and muse about how it had been so long since she had seen Sebastian last, and how grown up he looked, and if he had a boyfriend.

She seemed to be extra interested in his love life at the moment, which made Sebastian wonder why she decided that the best moment to be so curious about it was when her daughter was severely injured and unconscious in the other room.

Once he escaped her grasp, he made his way into the room where Melanie and her husband lay. His heart broke at the sight of them, covered in bruises and scrapes, and casts and bandages. His niece, Olivia, sat in his father's lap, while he talked with a man in a suit and a briefcase. The two men looked up at him when he entered the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked, giving the dapper looking man a pointed glare. He always held a grudge towards people like him, being surrounded by them all his life.

"Son, this is Mel's lawyer," the man stood up and plastered a smile on his face, holding out his hand for Sebastian to shake. He raised an eyebrow before shaking it, wondering why in the Hell there was a lawyer here.

"Dudley Grover, Attorney at Law," he introduced himself, shaking his hand roughly. His voice was all cheery, but Sebastian couldn't see a reason why he should sound happy at the moment. He didn't bother to introduce himself before looking back at his dad.

"What's going on?" he repeated, more insistent this time. He motioned for him to sit down next to him, while the little girl in his arms made grabby hands at him and babbled something that sounded like his name, but he couldn't tell.

Sebastian sat down, and crossed his arms over his chest, titling his chin up a little as if to say _'I'm listening'._

Soon enough he was given all of the information he needed, and some he didn't. Apparently the two were in such a bad condition, and lost so much blood, and injured too many vital organs, that they wouldn't make it through the night. And that's why the lawyer was here.

Apparently in Mel's will, if something happened to her and Dave, that Sebastian would have full legal guardianship over Olivia. He remembered when they had agreed to that right after she was born, but none of them thought anything would happen to them, especially so soon, anyway.

And at that moment, it felt like his whole world was falling apart around him. He was losing his best friend, and becoming a parent all at once. He felt like he could throw up. It seemed like everything was coming at him all at once, and he was being crushed under all the pressure.

He felt disgusted when he was being forced to sign the paperwork before any of them knew if they would end up surviving. Everyone had already given up on them, but Sebastian hadn't.

He wanted them to pull through. Not only for the sake of them being alive, or for his own sake, - he still wasn't very keen on the idea of being a father, but he would do it if he had to - but for Olivia's sake.

She still wasn't very old, so she probably wouldn't ever remember her parents. He hated that she couldn't, because they were the best parents that any little girl could have asked for. But he wasn't sure how he'd be able to raise her on his own.

That was when he realized why his mom was so interested in if he had a boyfriend or not. She knew about him having to be a parent, but she also knew he couldn't do it alone. Sure, he wasn't going to deny that, but he still felt bad that even his own mother had lost faith in him.

His parent's assured him that they'd help whenever they could. They were planning on upgrading his shoebox of an apartment to a penthouse so he had more room for her, and some room for them whenever they came to visit.

But even the promise of that, and for them to increase his allowance, he still was uneasy about the whole thing. What if he wasn't capable enough of raising a kid? What if he messed up her life somehow?

Sebastian never thought he'd ever be thinking about this. He never thought of fatherhood. He never considered the possibility of someone putting up with him enough to be with him and have a kid together. Not that he wanted it or anything.

He didn't tie himself down to anyone. He went clubbing, and he fucked randoms, and he partied until all hours of the night. He looked down at the little girl squirming around in his arms, and it hit him that he had to give up all of that.

Sure, it would still take him a long time to be able to accept that, but he'd get there eventually. He knew what he had to do. Sort of.

His parents hadn't been gone for five minutes to go get them food, when Sebastian already felt like he was going crazy. That kid did not want to stay still, or quiet either. She squirmed out of his arms and ran around the room. She seemed to find making Sebastian chase her around, because she started giggling and sprinting faster.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" she chanted. The young man stopped to take a breath. He wasn't used to doing this even after doing it during his occasional visits. She stopped too, turning around and sticking her tongue out at him while wiggling her hips and placing her hands on either side of her head. "Neener neener neener!"

Sebastian smiled mischievously and took of running at her. She didn't get to run any further when he scooped her up into her arms and blew a raspberry into her tummy, making her giggle and squirm.

"Sebby!" she squealed. Sebastian smiled softly at her and sat back down, laying her down across his lap. He moved a few pieces of hair out of her face, and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do with this kid. He had no idea how to be a father. Well, he knew to an extent.

He had to feed her, make sure she goes to sleep, buy her toys to keep her occupied, and that's it, right? Or did he have to take her on a walk or something too?

Yeah, he had no idea what he was doing.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence while Olivia drifted off to sleep, and Sebastian continued to figure out everything in his head when a shrill, long beep comes from one of the monitors. The long beep that doesn't seem to stop, and carries the same tune. It carries something else too.

Death.

That sound is the tell-tale sign that someone's dead. Sebastian's head whips up when he hears it, when the other monitor in the room makes the same sound. And just like that, they're both gone.

It would have been a tragically romantic moment, where two lovers can't live without each other, so they die together, but Sebastian didn't care to think so. He knew his sister would have fallen in love with the prospect, but she wasn't here to, but Sebastian was. He had just watched two very important people die right in front of him, with their daughter asleep in his lap.

Or… his daughter now.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

It is 4:13 and Sebastian Smythe is now officially a father.

That is the moment in time when everything starts to hit him all at once, and he feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest. His shoulders start to feel heavy, as the back of his throat starts to sting while he holds back tears. And of course, that becomes the perfect moment for the child in his lap to wake up.

She fell asleep having two parents, and now she has waken up having only one. One that has only been her uncle Sebby for the past three years of her life, and one that is now her dad.

Sebastian doesn't know how he can break the news to the toddler, so he says nothing. He lets the tears well up in his eyes as Olivia yawns and looks around, confusedly. She notices the painfully sad expression on his face, and frowns. She doesn't say a word as she sits up and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as tight as a three year old can.

He wonders if she understand why he's like this. Maybe that's why she didn't say anything. Well, she understood something at least. She could tell when someone is sad, and when someone is sad, you give them a hug. He hoped she didn't understand what the long beeping noise was, and what it meant. He rubbed her back gently as he let a few tears escape.

Sebastian Smythe never cried. He never had the reason to cry, and if he did, he didn't get all weepy and emotional over it. But this was different. His sister and best friend had passed on, and now he had to raise her kid for her. He wonders if wherever she is, she's happy that he's the one that gets to take care of Olivia now that she's gone. He also wondered whether or not she could hear, or sense anything. He hoped one of the last things she heard was the sound of her daughter giggling.

"Don' cry, Sebby." a little voice pleaded as she pulled away, looking into his eyes with all seriousness but her lip quivered a bit as if she was about to cry too. Sebastian gave her a broken smile as warm tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried his best not to break down into a fit of sobs in front of her. He didn't want her first impression of him as a dad was of him being weak. Dads are supposed to be strong, right?

After a while, his parents came in to see the two lifeless bodies and their son with their granddaughter. A few nurses came in to talk to them about what they were going to do with them while Sebastian talked to Olivia.

"You like pink, huh?" he asked, his voice full of cheer despite how shitty he felt. He didn't even want to sound excited about the prospect that his house would soon be filled with pink.

"Yeah! 'N I like princesses!" she exclaimed, smiling and pretending like nothing happened. Though in her little world, everything was just hunky dory. Sebastian only wished he could say the same.

"Oh yeah? Who's your favorite princess?" he asked, not aware of his parent's presence or the fact that his mother was beaming at the two.

"'Punzel!" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she gestured to her Repunzel shirt. "I like dinosaurs too!"

"Dinosaurs?" Sebastian gasped dramatically. Soon he heard the sound of awkward coughing from his father, and they both looked at him. He felt his face start to heat up when he realized people were watching him. He didn't usually act like that. But this girl seemed to change his whole attitude.

His mother glared at his father for ruining the 'preciousness', as she put it, and decided to speak up.

"I think it's time to go."

Sebastian nodded and hoisted Olivia onto his hip and kissed her forehead before following his elders out of the hospital and to the parking lot. Thankfully they stopped at Mel's house beforehand and grabbed Olivia's carseat. They put it into Sebastian's car, and they drove off to their house in the outskirts of Boston.

The next few hours were spent attempting to put the toddler to sleep, and making arrangements. He'd have to stay in this house for a couple of days while they moved all of his stuff from his apartment into his new penthouse, as well as some of Olivia's things from here. His parents were going to stay here, for reasons he wasn't sure of. It would be so much easier just to have Sebastian live here and keep everything here, but he wasn't about to decline a penthouse.

After a while everything was finally setting in with him. He was starting to accept that he had to be a dad for Olivia, and that everything would turn out okay. At least for a while. Lord only knows when he would fuck up in the long run. But he didn't want to think about that. He only wanted to think about how badass of a dad he was going to try to be.

Well, he would have been thinking about it, but his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He involuntarily swallowed thickly, his heart racing. He wasn't going to take any chances with phone calls anymore. Anything could happen.

He glanced at the caller ID and saw the face of none other than Kurt Hummel. Great. Someone else to ruin his mood. Now, Kurt wasn't all that bad nowadays. But in high school, he was always a pain in his side. Yet again, when he was around Kurt then, he was always in a shitty mood, and he was now. So that would make this phone call worse.

"Hey," he answered, scrubbing a hand over his face as his mother came in with the little girl and played with her on the floor beside him.

"Hey. Where are you? I thought you wanted me to come over tonight to try something,"

Fuck. He totally forgot about that. What was he going to tell Kurt?

Oh, sorry I couldn't make it, my sister and her husband died and now I'm staying at their house with my niece who is actually my daughter now. Maybe another time though.

Yeah, that certainly wasn't going to happen.

"I'm over at my sister's house," was all he decided to say.

"Why?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Why did Kurt even care.

"There was an accident," he said, biting his lip. The wound of the whole thing was still fresh, and he wasn't about to make it worse.

Kurt didn't speak for a few moments. "I… Is everyone okay?" he asked. Kurt knew about his family. They had talked about them before, but he never met him. He probably wouldn't even care about this.

"Listen, Kurt," he paused when Olivia ran to him, and glomped him. He smiled smally and kept her laying on his chest why they lay on the floor. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay," Kurt said quietly. Sebastian sighed and hung up, setting his phone aside while Olivia sat up on his stomach.

"Who that, Sebby?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He really was hoping that she already went through the phase where she asked questions every five seconds.

"That was a friend of mine," he said, feeling his stomach swoop a little at calling him his friend, though he didn't know why.

"Was she momma friend?" Sebastian's face immediately fell, and he sat up, leaning on the couch for support as he moved her to his lap.

"No," he smirked once he realized that she said she instead of he. Kurt Hummel even sounded like a girl to the three year old. "That was a boy, actually." Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother's face light up.

"He your boyfrien'?" she asked, wide eyed and smiling her adorable little smile. Sebastian laughed at the prospect. "Yeah, Sebastian, is he your boyfriend?" his mother pushed as she scooted closer to him. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two.

"No, he is not my boyfriend," he smirked just thinking about it. Kurt Hummel as _his_ boyfriend? There was no way. They were polar opposites. Sure, there was no denying that he was great in bed, but they would drive each other crazy after a day. Besides, Sebastian didn't date. He had fuck buddies, and that was all.

He wondered if he and Kurt could be that anymore after all of this. He was surprisingly disappointed by that. If anything else, he wanted to keep this thing up with Kurt. There was something about him that made Sebastian want to keep him around.

Besides, he assumed it wouldn't be best if he had rough sex with somebody while his daughter was in the next room.

It still felt weird calling Olivia his daughter. Considering himself as a father. He never expected this change to come so quickly. One moment he got a phone call, the next moment he became the legal guardian of his niece.

He was still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing. It still made him want to cry until he couldn't cry anymore. But he didn't have a moment to himself to do so, and he figured he probably wouldn't ever get to have any privacy with a kid in the house, and his parents constantly checking up on him.

He didn't think about anyone else checking on him, or actually caring. Sebastian didn't have any friends, not really. And he assumed being all grown up and responsible would drive those so called friends he hung out with at the local clubs. But he didn't care. He never had anyone, so why should he have anyone now?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, and a tiny part of his heart were telling him that he wanted someone. He wanted someone to help him out, and be there for him. But he swore a long time ago that he wouldn't depend on anyone else. That always ended badly.

It ended badly for him then, and it would end badly for him now. He had a constant reminder of that lingering over his head all of the time.

But he wouldn't let that get in his way like he did in the past. He knew how to handle it. He didn't do romantic feelings. He didn't do romantics. And that was all for the best, he assumed. For him, and for Olivia.

Sebastian watched her as she waddled around the room, feeling his heart swell at the sight of her looking as happy as ever.

He decided that yes, it would be best for her too. The two of them could depend on each other to get through everything. That was when he truly realized how scared he was to have something so fragile and so delicate to have to depend on him.

Him, Sebastian Smythe, who only cared about himself, and no one else.

God, he was so screwed.

**Additional Author's Notes:** Feel free to review or send me a message on Tumblr and tell me your thoughts! There will be more Kurtbastian interaction, and more of the whole plot will be set up in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First things first, I would like to apologize profusely for my absence and for taking so long in getting these chapters out. I got back home on the fourth, and I was lazy the rest of the time to keep writing. Second, thank you for all the lovely reviews! They're greatly appreciated, and just motivate me to continue this story. And lastly, I wrote the majority of this chapter as well as two and three in a car on my iPod. I spend a majority of my times trying to fix mistakes, so forgive me if there's some mistakes that I didn't catch. Also, the next two chapters after this one and this were originally supposed to be one long chapter, so forgive me if there are some weird transitions that I didn't bother fixing. Okay, I'm going to stop now. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. The only characters I own are any OCs.**  
**

* * *

Sebastian decided that the worst sound that he could ever hear, would be the sound of a child crying. It was even worse than the long, one-note beep he had heard only days before, signifying death and bringing sorrow.

The cries coming from Olivia were even more heartbreaking, especially when you looked at her little face. The sound coming from her signified sadness, and loss, and that was harder to deal with for him.

Her normally rosy cheeks were stained and raw from all of the tears she shed during her parent's funeral. To an extent, she understood what had happened to her parents.

She knew now that her mom wouldn't be able to sing her a song as she tucked her into bed, or that he dad would never be able to make her smiley face, blueberry pancakes every morning. But one thing she didn't know is that no matter how much she cried and screamed, they wouldn't be able to come back to her.

She would never see the joy on their faces when she accomplished something, or see them sigh whenever she smiled. That would never happen again. Now she would see another face get to do all of that, though she was still trying to process that fact in her young mind.

All she knew now is that the moment their caskets were buried into the ground, she would never ever get to see them again. And in that moment, she would cry like she's never cried before.

The last time she saw her parents were when they were laying in the hospital, almost lifeless. She refused to look them today. Sebastian remembered how the pair looked so peaceful as they lay in an eternal silence. He tried to overlook the multitude of scratches and bruises on their faces, and take what would be his last look at them.

His heart had ached in his chest when he looked upon their bodies once more only an hour ago. It all seemed so… official now. There was no sense of hope lingering in the air like there was in the hospital. There was nothing that anyone could do to fix it now. They were gone, and that was that.

He couldn't remember his sister looking so peaceful before than she did laying in her coffin. Not even in her sleep. That girl was always dreaming, always moving. She was a hell of a handful, and if Olivia was anything like her, - which she was, appearance wise anyway, with wild sandy colored curls, dazzling hazel eyes, tiny freckles speckled over her nose, and a big smile permanently taking residence on her round face - she would be too.

Sebastian remembered the times that he would have a nightmare, or be scared of the monsters that she claimed were under his bed, an he would join her in her bed. Or when she went through a nasty breakup, or a fight with a friend when she was a petty teenager in high school. He'd stay with her until she fell asleep, and vice versa.

What he'd do to have her back, rocking him back and forth in her arms, as she hummed various songs in his ear, that she didn't ever seem to recall the words to. He realized after she moved out, that he missed that. Especially now, when he was just expected to be the kind of guy to raise a kid on his own. Well, he wasn't, and everyone knew it.

They promised that they would always be there for each other, and Sebastian wasn't about to give up that promise even if she was dead. He may have wanted to, but he wasn't going to. Not now, when everyone was depending on him.

He whispered his goodbye to her body, and gave her a silent promise that he would take care of Olivia the best he could. It was the least he could do for her after all she had done for him. Besides, that little girl was her pride and joy. He knew she'd come back to haunt him in the afterlife if he did something bad to her.

Olivia squirmed in Sebastian's arms as she reached out towards where her parent's bodies were about to be buried. She wiggled her fingers out, which Sebastian recognized as her way of saying "gimme". And how much he wished he could give her her parent's back. Give her that normal, happy life back, so he could go on with his own.

"Momma! Daddy!" she screamed as the caskets that were holding their bodies had disappeared into the earth. Sebastian's large walls almost came down then, but he stopped himself as he averted his eyes when dirt was piled up onto the holes in the ground, burying the bodies and leaving them there to decompose and rot for eternity. He held Olivia tighter to his side as she buried her little face into his shoulder.

He glanced over at his own parents then, the corners of his lips turning down into a deep frown. His father held onto his mother tightly, resembling Sebastian in the way that he kept his lips in a fine line, attempting to not let his tears flow. He and his father were both the same in the way that they never liked to be the weak link. No one could see their weaknesses. But today gave him every right to break down, and yet, he held on to his own strength, that he could tell was hanging by a string at the moment.

His gaze met Sebastian's after a moment, and he gave him a tiny, watery smile. Sebastian couldn't remember ever seeing his father like this in his whole life. He had always been the fearless superhero in his life. Always being the big dog, and not letting anything crack him. But at this moment, he looked more vulnerable than ever.

It looked like this whole ordeal had added a few years to him, when he really looked at him. His hairline had started receding, and there had been patches of gray hair that Sebastian hadn't noticed until now. His eyes had begun to get droopy, and they lost all of the spark they once had.

His mother had looked the same, he noticed. Normally, she had stunning good looks. She could be on the cover of fashion magazines, and in the movies if she wanted to. Her features were so perfect, so sharp, but now they seemed withered around the edges.

She was getting even more wrinkles as they days wore on, despite the horrid smelling wrinkle cream she used religiously. She had strands of gray hair herself, which she denied whenever it was brought up, claiming it was simply the way the light in the room hit her hair. But he could tell that she knew that she was getting old. But she had to keep on to her beauty, as well as her strength and tact if she was going to hold on to her fashion empire.

Sebastian looked at them sadly as they held onto each other tightly. It must suck to know that your kid is pretty much going to become fertilizer, and to know that your one - and probably only - grandkid was being raised by your son, who has been everything but responsible in the past.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Olivia. He stroked the toddler's hair as she sobbed, her wails being muffled by his shirt.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear, even though he wasn't quite sure if that was true or not.

Sebastian had been trying to convince himself that everything was going to be fine since the moment he signed those damn papers. He knew he'd eventually get over his sister's death - he had to; there wasn't a point to moping about it forever, especially when he couldn't do anything to make things go back to normal. He just had to suck it up like he always did. But if he'd ever be able to raise her kid, he wasn't sure. But he at least had to try.

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as the sea of guests made their way towards the Smythe family. They were all dressed in their best attire, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel irritated by that. This was a funeral, after all. Not a fashion show.

The first to leave were friends and coworkers of the two, leaving with their simple condolences and promises of prayers being sent their way.

Sebastian wondered if people actually kept their promises after these things. He wondered if they just said that to make them happy. But really, there is a small extent to how happy you can feel during a funeral.

The next people to leave were distant relatives, which Sebastian didn't have any memory of. His parents claimed to know them all, and passed them off as second cousins or great aunts and uncles, but none of them rang a bell with him. He didn't have the energy, nor the patience to figure out who they were, and when they had seen them, anyway. He was using all of his energy in attempting not to break down in front of all of these people.

His mother assured him before the ceremony that it was okay to cry, and that no one would judge him, but he still didn't want to. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he wanted to be the strong one for once. Especially when everyone around him had cried at least once in the past hour or so.

If no one else was going to be strong, he sure as hell had to be the one that was.

The last people to leave were people he actually knew. Close friends of the family, and of Melissa since they were kids. There were also close family members in there too. Well, they were as close as family can be when they only see each other during holidays and special events like this one.

When everyone left and everything they had to do to gather everything up was done, Sebastian just wanted to go home. He hated the amount of people he had to pretend to be happy in front of, when in reality, he was the polar opposite of happy.

Olivia's cries eventually died down into small whimpers and sniffles. She wiped her eyes, and looked up at Sebastian with her big, hazel eyes.

"Sebby, I wanna go home,"

Sebastian sighed as a dull roar of thunder sounded in the distance, and a few grey clouds loomed threateningly over their heads. If there was one thing he hated most in the world, it was driving in the rain.

"We're going to my place," he told her. He still had a few boxes of his stuff over there to get moved into the new house. He wondered which home she was referring to. Would she ever be able to call the place that they lived in together, home?

Olivia nodded, her light curls bouncing a little as she did. She threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck. He adjusted his hold on her as he said a farewell to his parents, and headed towards his car.

Once he practically tore her from his side, Sebastian put her into her car seat. Never once did she look at him during the process. All of the other times she had to drive in his car to his house, she was as enthused as she could be for a four hour car ride.

Today she didn't smile up at him. She just looked down at her hands and frowned.

Sebastian's heart felt heavy as he leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. He saw the tiniest of smiles pull at her lips as he did that, but it faded away as soon as it came. The young man sighed as he closed her door, and moved to get to the driver's side of the car.

He opened the door, and slid onto the cool leather of his seat, closing the door behind him. He buckled up, and put the key into the ignition, turning it smoothly and listening to the sound of the engine roaring to life. Silently, he pulled out of the cemetery parking lot, and onto the streets of Boston.

The trip back to New York City would be a long one, and he wondered if it would be a silent one. Usually, trips by himself down to Boston weren't too bad. He could listen to whatever he wanted to, and not be forced to talk to anyone. But now was different when he had Olivia sitting in the backseat, still wearing a sad look in her face, mourning the loss of her parents, even though she probably still wasn't sure what all had happened.

Today was the day to mourn a lot of things, he realized.

One, to mourn the death of his sister and brother in law.

Two, to officially mourn the loss of his freedom.

Three, to mourn his old ways. Today, all of that had gone out of the window. He vowed to himself that he had to give up his partying ways.

And the reason was sitting right behind him in the backseat of his car. That little girl seemed to be the reason behind a lot of things. But oddly, he didn't mind the change as much as he expected.

Sebastian spent the last few nights awake trying to sort out how his life was going to work with a kid, and the more he thought about it, the more accustomed he became to the whole idea.

It was last night, when he had trouble sleeping, he realized that Olivia was giving him a new beginning. For the longest time he thought his whole new beginning was getting out of Ohio.

No more Ohio, no more worries. No more Ohio, no more stupid things he had done in the past to come back to bite him in the ass.

But the little girl behind him was really giving him something. She was like a breath of fresh air sometimes. Everything was new, and he could just push away all the bad things in his life, and focus on her.

But if that was going to be as easy as he thought it would be, he didn't know. He was pretty much alone in this, anyhow.

"Sebby?" Olivia piped up from her spot in the backseat.

Sometimes he couldn't believe that he even let her call him that. He hated that nickname with a passion.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Sebastian hummed and glanced at her from his mirror. She bit her lip in concentration, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

"You're my daddy now, right?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at that, keeping his eyes on my road, being extremely careful. He didn't want what happened to his sister to happen to him.

He and his parents had explained the situation to her only the night before, so he should have known he was going to have to answer some questions.

"I am," he replied, wondering exactly what she was going to ask.

"Does tat mean I have a mommy? You're a daddy, and daddies haff mommies," she asked, cocking her head to the side. Sebastian sighed, and gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep himself grounded.

"No, baby. You don't," he glanced back at her to see her expression. She didn't look necessarily sad at that new piece of information. She looked sort of… confused?

"Oh! Silly me," she giggled a bit. "Momma tol' me you like boys. Does that mean I have two daddies?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope. "Because tat's otay!" Sebastian smiled softly at that, loosening his grip on the steering wheel a bit.

Isn't it strange how a three year old is more mature about such a concept like that, than the majority of the world? He turned over the idea in his head, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

But his smile went away as soon as it came once he realized he had to answer 'no' to that question. He somehow wished he could give her that. Give her two people to depend on rather than one very undependable and irresponsible person like himself. She deserved that much.

"Nope. It's just me." he replied, shrugging. Her face fell just a bit, but she moved on to grab one of her coloring books that she had brought along with her for the trip.

He noticed her move on quickly and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He never thought he'd be so happy that kids had a small attention span before. "Is that okay?"

Olivia nodded, her curls bobbing up and down again. "Yeah. Guess you get to do the mommy 'n daddy jobs, ten." he chuckled. He was still amused about how she couldn't pronounce a few things correctly; especially her 'th' sounds.

"Oh? What do mommies and daddies usually do?" he asked, because honestly, he didn't know. He wanted to make sure everything was at least somewhat normal.

She then went on to explain everything that her mom and dad used to do. She thoroughly went through their daily routine; everything from waking up, to what she usually ate or did, to going to bed.

Sebastian wished he had a notebook or something to write all of this in. This was pure gold. He would probably have to make her tell him again. Maybe he could write a book.

_"How to Raise Your Sister's Kid After She's Passed: A Guide by Sebastian Smythe; Gay, Single Dad of a Three Year Old Girl"_

A little while after the explanation, the car was silent. Olivia went back to her coloring, and Sebastian tried to navigate through the clear roads before the rain came. But he also was trying to process everything. Raising a kid really was a two-person job. How did he ever think he could do all of that on his own?

"Livvie?" he said after a while, breaking the silence. Olivia looked up from where she was completely submerged into her coloring book. "Yes?"

"You have to promise me something," the little girl nodded quickly. "You have to promise that you'll help me out, okay? I can't do this by myself, so you need to be patient with me. I don't know how to do all of this dad stuff." Sebastian admitted, keeping his eyes on the road, glancing at her every so often in the rear view mirror.

"I promise," she said with an exaggerated nod, making her curls fly everywhere. "You be a great daddy!" she exclaimed, smiling for the first time all day.

Sebastian smiled softly, feeling his whole attitude about the whole thing shift with one simple reassurance.

"Thanks, Liv. I hope I can,"

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet, for the exception of the couple of times Olivia would sing to the top of her lungs along with the radio. Apparently she was quite the Katy Perry fan. Lucky him.

They made it back to his apartment in record time, and all before it started to rain. Well, actually, the clouds decided to pick the perfect time to spill onto them; right as they were getting out of their car in the parking lot. Just his fucking luck.

The rain didn't just start off as a light drizzle or sprinkle or anything. No, right then and there it started pouring. It looked like the sky was being torn open with a loud roar, which made the girl's eyes fill with fear as she yelped. Sebastian scooped Olivia into his arms, and covered her head with his jacket as he ran up to the apartment building, ignoring the rain dripping down his face. He could change into dry clothes once they got into the apartment.

He ran up to the stairs leading up to his apartment, when someone ran into him.

Sebastian let out an '_oomph_' as Olivia grasped his shirt when they almost toppled over. "Hey!" he yelled at the stranger, "Watch where you're-" he cut himself off when he saw the face inside of the hood who had bumped into him.

His eyes widened at the sight of him, as his own green met the other's blue. His crystal eyes seemed almost like the only thing there as the rest of his face was covered with shadows. "Kurt? What are you-"

Kurt smiled sheepishly, holding up a grocery bag in one of his hands, cutting Sebastian off. "I brought you soup."

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes: **I don't want to be one of those desperate people asking for reviews, but hey, the little review box thing is down there, so you might as well leave me a little something and tell me how you liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. The only characters I own are any OCs.

* * *

Once they had made their way into Sebastian's place, Kurt moved to sit on the couch, where the little girl bolted out of Sebastian's arms, and pounced on the couch before he could even take a step forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian toeing his shoes off at the front door, and peeling off his soaked jacket, his face contorted into a look of disgust.

Kurt's attention shifted towards the curly haired girl, who smiled brightly, and thrust her hand out towards him.

"Hi! I'm Olivia." she introduced herself as Sebastian slipped out of the room to change out of his soaking wet clothing, which hugged the man's body in all of the right places… but it wasn't like Kurt was staring or anything. Kurt looked away quickly, and kept his gaze on her, grinning and shaking her hand as politely as he could muster.

"I'm Kurt," he replied. "Sebastian's…" he trailed off, trying to think of who he could introduce himself as. "- friend," he decided on saying. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to introduce himself as Sebastian's fuck buddy to a little girl.

Who was she anyway?

"Oh! You're Sebby's 'not boyfrien','" Kurt bit back a laugh at that. "I heared you guys talk on the fffone the offer day," she stated. Kurt ignored the fact that this little kid had listened in to their conversation, and tried to remember said conversation, maybe where Sebastian might have mentioned who this girl was.

He remembered Sebastian avoiding any and all conversation when he was at his sister's house, and then receiving a text from him a little while later, telling him that he was sick. That's why he had brought him the soup.

He figured that if they were kind of friends, he might as well be nice and bring him something. It wasn't too far out of his way anyway. Well, it kind of was, but he'd never admit he that he would ever go out of his way to be nice to Sebastian Smythe.

But none of that explained who this little girl was, and why Sebastian brought her home with him. And what all of the boxes were for. He couldn't be moving without telling him, could he?

In the other room, Sebastian was freaking out. The last person he thought would end up on his doorstep today was Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel with soup. Because to the other man, the only thing that was wrong was that he was sick.

In his head, he thought it'd be okay to lie to Kurt. He didn't want to have to explain everything that had happened over the last few days, especially today of all days; right after his sister's funeral.

Sebastian was planning to tell him that their deal was off and be done with it, but now he knew too much already. He couldn't push him away now.

Once he got a dry shirt, and some jeans on, he joined them in the living room. Olivia and Kurt had ended discussing Repunzel, which seemed to be Olivia's favorite subject at the moment, and Sebastian found himself smiling in spite of himself. He had to admit; the whole scene was quite adorable.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and went to scoop Olivia up, and sit her down in his lap as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Looks like you met Olivia," he said, smirking as he tickled her sides. She giggled, and Kurt smiled softly at him.

"I have," he replied. "Is she your niece?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sebastian didn't know how to start explaining this. He should have practiced this before sitting down here. He figured he should get straight to the point.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, but… well, she's kinda my daughter now, actually." he bit his lip, anxiously waiting for Kurt's reaction. He knew it would be a lot to take in, and Kurt would probably think he was joking. He couldn't blame him if that was the case. He did tease too much for his own good sometimes, and almost everything he said could be taken as a joke.

Kurt's jaw dropped a little. He looked like he was not expecting that at all. "What? How?" he stammered, looking like this was the biggest surprise he had ever encountered; Sebastian Smythe with a kid. He didn't blame him, though. If someone told him a month ago that he'd end up being a dad at twenty five years old to any kid - especially his niece - he would have laughed in their face and walked away.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as Olivia leaned back on his chest. "That you know that accident I told you about, well my sister and her husband were in…?" he trailed off, hoping he didn't have to continue to explain it to him, and that he'd get it.

Kurt's face fell when he said that. That would explain their dark clothing, and the sullen looks on their faces. He knew exactly what losing someone felt like, especially losing someone so suddenly to a car wreck. But he was still confused to why Olivia was his daughter now.

Sebastian noticed the confused expression on his face mixed with the sympathetic look he was giving him. He figured he should go into more into this.

"I'm listed as kind of the backup parent in their will," he explained. "So I signed some papers, and now we're here." he motioned to the almost empty apartment. The only things that were in there were the old, worn out couch that they sat on and some other random pieces of furniture.

He was glad he was leaving everything behind. This was just the beginning of the beginning. Everything left in this apartment held too many memories. This couch in particular had so much attached to it.

It held memories of breaking down after a bad day at work, and him stumbling inside with a stranger on his arm, and being too drunk to remember anything else but the fact that he fucked the other guy senseless on it.

Who would want to raise a kid on a couch like that?

He glanced at Kurt, who was staring at him with wide eyes. His jaw had dropped just slightly, but he didn't bother closing it as he looked between him and Olivia, trying to see some kind of resemblance between the two.

Kurt could feel his heart get heavy in his chest when he saw the raw emotion reflected in Sebastian's eyes that wasn't prevalent in his voice when he explained the situation to him. He must have been taking all of this really hard. Though he didn't blame him for it. He knew how hard it was to lose someone special to him, but he didn't know what it was like to be forced into so much responsibility so suddenly.

Sebastian looked sad, and scared, and broken. He had never seen him look like that before in all of the years he had known him.

Sure, Kurt had also been sad. Kurt Hummel of all people knew what it felt like to be broken. It felt like his whole life was a whole lot of sadness and hurt. Kurt knew exactly what Sebastian must have been feeling right now. He had many losses throughout his life, but his mother's death was probably the worst. He had been in the same place as Sebastian before, and it sucked.

Well, he hadn't been in the father position before, that was for sure. That must have been even worse for him, to lose a sister, and gain a daughter all at the same time.

He considered expressing his condolences for his loss, but he decided against it. Poor guy had probably heard nothing but condolences ever since the news of his sister's death was released.

Kurt also knew what that was like. But it wasn't like people were really sorry for him. They didn't know exactly what he was going through. There was really no point to apologize when it wasn't necessary. Well, to him there wasn't a point.

It wasn't easy to make someone feel better when something like that has happened, but people try the best they can. Kurt had to respect that.

He felt like he had heard every line in the book when it came to these kinds of things, especially the part about being in people's prayers.

God, he hated that.

Prayers did nothing really. They wouldn't be able to bring his mom back, or fix his dad's heart, or Blaine's eye when he was hit with that rock salt slushy years ago.

Kurt couldn't believe that he was sitting next to the guy that attempted to hit him with the same slushy that almost blinded the boy he loved back in high school, and was feeling sorry for him.

Well, Sebastian Smythe was not the same monster he was back then. Actually, he had the same smirky meerkat face, that's for sure, even though it was a little withered around the edges from the stress of what this whole thing must have put on him. And it had aged a couple of years, and though Kurt would never say it out loud, the years had certainly been kind to Sebastian. He looked more grown up, and ridiculously good looking.

But that same smirk that would have annoyed him to no end many years ago was still there nonetheless. Now, it didn't really bother him as much. He was used to Sebastian's antics after all of this time.

Sebastian was hardly a monster anymore anyway. He never really was in the long run. He was just an insecure, stupid teenager. Kurt had seen so many of those in his life, but Sebastian was different somehow. He seemed to be a monster to him when he was threatening to steal the only boy that was willing to love him away from him. But now that they had become sort of… friends, he wasn't all that bad, especially around that little girl.

He would usually be quick to throw insults at Kurt whenever they saw each other. Actually, he would have made a bunch of jokes about how he had brought him soup, or a multitude of jabs at Kurt's ensemble already. Kurt Hummel did not just wear a hoodie and sweatpants out in public every day.

Sebastian took a long look at the other man. He wondered why he hadn't said anything yet. Whatever was going on in Kurt's mind, he'd never know. And he wasn't sure that he even wanted to know.

What if he was thinking less of him now than he ever had back when they were teenagers? Was that even possible? And why the fuck did he even care what Kurt Hummel thought of him?

In his eyes, Kurt looked like he felt kind of bad for Sebastian. But he didn't say anything. No condolences or good wishes or any of that other bullshit. Instead, he just laid a firm hand on his shoulder, and give him a small smile. It wasn't a pitying smile, he noticed. It seemed sort of… sympathetic? He didn't delve any more into it though. There wasn't a point in reading into things that weren't - and frankly, things he didn't want to be there.

Sebastian broke through the silence when he let out a small sigh of relief when he realized that Kurt probably wasn't thinking any less of him than before jut because he had a kid. It wasn't like he had knocked a chick up and she left him alone with the kid. No one should think he was a bad person for taking care of his niece for his sister.

Kurt was trying to be comforting. And that he was. Sebastian was glad that he could be that person for him right now, without having to speak.

They sat in silence for a little while, Kurt's hand still on his shoulder. Olivia was looking between them, a tiny smile on her face, like he could was something that wasn't there. Soon Sebastian realized that they were pretty much just staring at each other, and he decided to break the silence.

He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from the crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

"Uh, we should probably get going," he stood up, balancing the toddler on his hip on again.

Kurt stood too, dusting off of his pants and looking back at the two. "Where are you guys going?" he asked out of curiosity.

Sebastian debated not telling him that they were moving, but something in him told him that it might be important to tell him. What's the worst that could happen if he told him anyway? It's not like he'd follow them or anything.

"I gotta move some more of my shit to our new penthouse," he shrugged, like owning a penthouse in New York City was no big deal. And for Sebastian, it wasn't. His family was disgustingly rich, anyway. He put the squirming Olivia onto the floor, and took a few steps towards Kurt.

"Oh… You didn't tell me you were moving." Kurt replied, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, well, I am," he said, a little bit more harshly than he intended. "It's not very far. It's only like twenty minutes from here at the Polythenian Complex," he shrugged, not sure why he felt the need to tell Kurt that little bit of information. Sebastian figured that he might as well know where he lived, just in case. And besides, he assumed that they were sort of friends… or something like that, so it there was no harm in it, right?

Kurt wasn't as much of a pain in his ass now than he was for the first couple of years they knew each other. And he wasn't too bad to have around either, especially in bed.

Speaking of that, he figured he should probably tell him that they couldn't be fuck buddies anymore. He groaned. He hated having to explain everything. Why couldn't he just dismiss everything that was bothering him with a flick of the wrist and have it go away? If only life was that easy

For the longest time he wondered if the whole arrangement they had was the only reason he stayed. But after today, he knew that he might have actually cared about him. Why would he bring him soup if he didn't care? He certainly didn't come over for get-well-soon sex.

Kurt's face lit up soon after he told him that. "I live really close to there, actually!" he chirped. "I live in the apartment complex that's practically next to those penthouses,"

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not he was happy about that. He had never been to Kurt's place before so he had no idea where he lived. But it never mattered before. It didn't matter then, and it didn't matter now.

Sebastian kept telling himself that he really didn't care that Kurt was pretty much his neighbor now.

He didn't really know what to say to him, so he nodded and started gathering a few random items that he had taken out, and put them back into a box, only muttering "Cool," and moving on.

Behind him, Kurt kneeled down next to Olivia and started talking to her. "So, are you excited to get all moved in to your new house?" he asked, his voice full of cheer. The little girl nodded and grinned.

"Uh huh! My new room is so big!" she threw her arms up to indicate how big the room was as best she could, and giggled.

They continued making small conversation as Sebastian looked at the scene with a smile tugging at his lips. He occasionally put random items into the box, trying to make it look like he wasn't paying attention to them, but he probably should have been. He wasn't paying attention to how heavy he box was getting, when it suddenly started to tip over.

Before Sebastian could react, or try to make sure the box didn't fall onto the floor, Kurt shot up, and caught it. He chuckled softly as Sebastian gapped at him, still holding his end of the box.

"You need some help?" Kurt asked, clearly amused. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, when Kurt interrupted him. "And yes, it is that obvious," he gave him his own triumphant smirk, looking proud about his answer, and handed the box back over to him.

"Nuh uh," Sebastian grumped, acting more like a three year old than the three year old at his feet.

"You do," Kurt assured, like he knew exactly everything that the other man wasn't willing to admit. Sebastian gave in finally, and nodded.

Of course he knew that he needed help. Since day one as a dad, he knew he was going to need help. But he had no idea that the only person that would be willing to help him out would be Kurt Hummel.

He thought that Kurt would look triumphant to get Sebastian Smythe to admit that he needed help, even if it was just helping to move a few boxes into his new place. He wouldn't admit that he needed help in more way than in that one. Sebastian was still a very stubborn person, despite everything else. He didn't like depending other people. They always let him down.

Kurt looked almost sympathetic. He may have known what it's like to lose someone, or move into a house by himself, but he didn't know how to do it with a kid. He didn't know what it was like to have all of the pressure of being a father and providing for a kid. At least, he assumed that he hadn't felt that. Somehow, he couldn't see Kurt Hummel getting someone pregnant, and allowing himself to be stuck with the kid.

Maybe someday he would know what it would be like to be a father, - from what he saw of the interaction between he and Olivia so far, he looked like he'd be a kickass dad - but he would never know what it would feel like to have to do all of that so soon, without any advanced notice or any time to prepare himself to bring a kid into his life.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice than to be your slave for tonight,"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. Why did Kurt want to help him anyway? It wasn't like he had done anything to help him out. He had only set out to make his life worse since he was back in Lima, and he was sure the only good thing he was getting from him was all the mind blowing sex.

"Kinky." Sebastian retorted, wiggling his eyebrows. He knew what Kurt meant, but God did he love getting under his skin.

Kurt shushed him, and smirked. "Hey! There's a child present, y'know!" he teased, picking her up off of the floor.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and adjusted his grip on the box. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, would you mind staying up here with her for a little bit while I take the boxes out to my car?"

"No problem," Kurt replied, as Olivia tugged at the drawstrings of his hoodie. He smirked, and lifted one of her arms up to dive in and tickle her side.

And with that, Sebastian left with a nod, and an amused smile tugging at his lips.

He carried all of the boxes down from the apartment down to the trunk of his car after a little while. He mostly ignored what was happening on his couch, until he came up after he had put up the last box.

Kurt and Olivia were having some kind of tickle war by the looks of it. They were both gasping for breath in between giggles, as he squirmed underneath the little girl's supposed iron grip. Right now Olivia had pinned him to the couch, tickling him until he dramatically begged for mercy.

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to laugh at the sight of the two. He wanted to drink all of this in before they could notice him watching them.

"Oooh, I'll get you for that!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up, ready to launch himself at her and torture her with tickles until she surrendered.

She jumped off of the couch before he could do anything, and started toddling over to Sebastian at full speed, giggling up a storm.

Apparently Kurt didn't notice Sebastian there, because he ran after her, crying "I'm gonna get ya!" until he ran into the other man. Olivia laughed, and clung to his leg, hiding from Kurt behind it.

Sebastian caught him before they could both topple over, and looked down at the little girl clinging to him, before looking up at the man in his arms.

"Having fun?" he asked with his signature Sebastian Smythe smirk, still holding onto Kurt. The other man's face turned a brilliant shade of red when he realized how close they were, and how Sebastian was still holding them.

Their chests brushed against each other as Kurt gasped for breath, half because of how he had been laughing and running around, and how Sebastian staring at him like that left him breathless. His arms had curled around Kurt's slender frame, and his eyes shined with amusement and something else he couldn't quite put a name on, as he looked down at him.

They stood there in an oddly comfortable silence for a little while, just staring at each other, when Kurt finally came to his senses and pulled away from his grasp.

Sebastian let go of him reluctantly, feeling his own face get warm. Olivia looked up at him, clearly confused to what had just happened. And frankly, Sebastian didn't either. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from where they seemed to be stuck on Kurt, and he scooped the little girl into his arms once again.

Kurt had faced away from him at that point, trying to regain his composure. Sebastian had seen him do that a lot, especially after sex or when he was embarrassed. He would break down, and then put that armor back over himself again. They both did that, but neither would admit it.

Kurt shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, and took a deep breath before turning to him again. He plastered a smile on his face, pretending like whatever just happened there between them didn't happen.

"So, do you need any more help, or am I free to go?" he asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Sebastian didn't know whether or not he wanted, or needed Kurt's help at this point. All he had to do was get his stuff put up, and put Olivia to bed, and he could do what he wanted for the rest of the night. But he remembered the times that he was supposed to get that hyperactive kid to go to sleep, and realized that that wasn't going to be fun attempting to do it on his own.

"I might need help putting this squirt to bed," he smirked as Olivia looked at him with mock annoyance at being called squirt, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huff. He chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes playfully at her, turning his attention back to Kurt who was staring at them like they were the cutest things he had laid eyes on. "But other than that, I think I'm good," he added, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Then maybe I can be of service," the other man tilted his head up, his lips quirking up into a smile. "I can replicate any voice from any story," he mused, dramatically putting a hand on his chest. The little girl's face lit up at that. He knew that he wasn't good at reading stories. He tried every attempt at getting her to go to sleep, but she refused until he read her a bedtime story. He gave up with trying when all she did was complain about how he was always doing the voices wrong. Eventually she just fell asleep due to exhaustion after getting in and out of bed every five minutes. So if Kurt could do as he claimed, maybe he was worth keeping around.

"You better. This kid is picky about her bedtime stories," he warned. Olivia huffed again, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her forehead as she pouted and insisted that she wasn't, while Sebastian insisted that she was as they boiled down to a petty argument consisting of 'am not's' and 'are to's'.

The countertenor looked onto the scene in amusement, turning his head back and forth between the two as if he was watching a tennis match go down. Finally they stopped, and a fit of giggles went through them both. Sebastian forgot about Kurt being there, so he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "Alright, c'mon," he readjusted his grip on Olivia as she began to quiet down. "Let's blow this popsicle stand,"

Sebastian stepped aside, and let Kurt by. "Nice getup, by the way," he murmured, making Kurt stop in his tracks, trying his hardest not to smile by the looks of it. "Glad to see a change from the obnoxious clothes from the women's aisle of JC Penny," he leaned closer to his ear, grabbing and tugging at the waistband of his loose sweatpants. "Besides, these will be a lot easier to rip off of you," he smirked, before pulling back, and letting the elastic hit him with a loud '_slap'_.

Now there was the Sebastian he knew and loved. "It was about time," Kurt piped up, going in front of him to walk down the stairs from his apartment to where his car was. "I was thinking were going soft on me," he sneered, glancing back at him before getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Never, princess," he replied. Just because he had a kid, didn't mean he was losing any of his edge, or his snark. He was still as sharp as a tack when it came to this kind of back and forth between him and Kurt, and he wasn't going to let having a kid change that. That was one of the things he really enjoyed, being able to easily fling insults that weren't very insulting back at each other. He didn't want to lose that.

Specifically, he didn't want to lose Kurt, but he was never going to admit that. Not to himself, and especially not to the other man.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes: **You know what to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Before you read, I must confirm that yes, that is the actual story of Rapunzel written by the Grimm Brothers. I don't own that story at all or any other fairytales written by those two marvelous people, and the parts that Kurt read are word for word from the original story, though the might be a little off, since they were translated from a different language. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. The only characters I own are any OCs. I do not own any of the characters or stories written by the Grimm Brothers.

* * *

"Welcome to hell on earth," Sebastian said as he opened the door to his new penthouse, presenting the place like he was Vanna White.

Kurt walked inside, holding a squirming Olivia in his arms as he looked around. It was filled to the brim with boxes with scribbled writing on them, and random bits of furniture strewn here and there, that Sebastian was clearly too lazy to move. A few paintings and posters made their places on the dull white walls, just so there was something to look at to distract you from how messy the place was.

"How do you even get around in here?" Kurt asked, trying to navigate his way through the boxes, stepping over a few, and swerving around others, making his hips move in a way that Sebastian thought should be illegal.

"You don't," Sebastian retorted, smirking as he expertly maneuvered his way through the clutter. Kurt rolled his eyes at him, as the little girl in his arms pulled at his drawstrings again to get his attention.

"Kurtsie! I wanna show you my room!" she continued to pull at the strings, like it would steer him towards the direction of her room. Kurt pushed some of the boxes aside so he could make a path. Sebastian noticed him doing that, so he did the same thing, over to where his and Olivia's rooms were.

"C'mon, _Kurtsie_," he sneered, holding his hand out for him. Kurt stared at it for a second, as if he was absolutely not believing that Sebastian Smythe was holding out his hand for him, and acting like a bit of a gentleman, before tentatively taking it in his, and stepping up over the boxes.

They made their way around the vastly large room, which was really one big space for the kitchen, and the dining room all in one. There were large windows covering the whole wall where a dining table sat in the middle of the space, not taking up much room. Kurt wondered if you could see the whole city from there. If you could see all the lights and the motion as taxis sped past your window, and the city that never sleeps works its magic before your eyes. Both of them have been living there for years, and they both couldn't get over the beauty of the place, even if it was overpopulated and polluted. It was still a cool place to live.

Kurt turned his attention from looking around everywhere that wasn't where he was being led, to where he actually was being led. As they walked into what he assumed was Olivia's room – he only hoped this wasn't Sebastian's room anyway, seeing as it was filled with girly posters and dolls, but he wasn't one to judge if it was. Maybe Sebastian was just into those sorts of things. Who was he to know? – he was surprised to see that there were boxes in there too. It was like the boxes reproduced on the way over there, and multiplied. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they were moving a whole other house into this place with all of the boxes everywhere.

Without thinking, Kurt set Olivia down on the floor, and she waddled around, showing him everything. Sebastian just stayed behind, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, and an unfamiliar glint in his eye.

After a while the other man finally piped up, and pushed himself off the wall. "It's bedtime," he announced, making Olivia's face fall, as she pouted. It was crazy how one second she could be perfectly happy introducing Kurt to all of her dolls, then become so sad a second later. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, giving him his own little pout for interrupting their good time. "Aw, c'mon now. Don't pull out the pout and the big puppy eyes," he scolded. "You know it doesn't work with me. Especially at bedtime," he glanced over at the other man who was crouching on the floor next to Olivia, giving him the same pout, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Don't you pull that crap with me either, Kurt," he smirked, rolling his eyes at him.

After a little while longer with just staring at Sebastian with big eyes, just to get under his skin, he let go of his façade and chuckled. "C'mon, Olivia. You heard your daddy," It was still something they were both getting used to hearing or saying, and wrapping their heads around, so the word just lingered in the awkward silence for a bit, before Olivia broke it.

"Fine," she huffed. "But don' ffink I'm gonna be happy 'bout it," the two men laughed lightly. Sebastian lifted her up over his head, and then set her down on her little bed dramatically. She giggled as she bounced up and down on it. Sebastian moved to a dresser – that seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the place sitting in a normal spot – and pulled out the only clean pair of pajamas he had left for her. He still had to figure out how to use the new washer and drier set his parents had bought for him. They were a lot more complicated than the ones where you just stuck a coin into the slot, and pressed a button and it did the work for you, so he was stuck with dirty clothes until he actually attempted to learn how to work the appliances.

He closed the drawer with his hip, as he made his way over to Olivia, who was still bouncing up and down, and giggling like mad. He didn't think he could ever wrap his head around how one little person could have so much energy.

"Arms up," he ordered. She did as she was told, and he slipped her little black dress over her head. Kurt bent down to take her tiny Mary Janes off, along with her socks. He couldn't remember a time he saw an article of clothing so little. Sebastian put the dress aside, and slid her nightgown over her with ease, diving in to tickle her under her arms while they were still up in the air. She bit her tongue and snickered at that, quickly putting her arms down in fear of more tickles if she kept them up.

Sebastian put the dress into the dirty clothes hamper, knowing that Kurt would most likely scold him if he just threw it on the floor to be picked up later like he usually did. He pulled the covers up from under her, motioning for her to lay under them, and she did. But he knew the routine. She would probably untuck herself and come running out of her room to see Sebastian and insist that he didn't tuck her in right, or that she needed a glass of water. She was most definitely like her mother in that respect; in constant need of attention.

Sebastian sat down on the end of her bed, patting the spot next to him for Kurt to sit. He sat down beside him, having literally no space between them seeing as they were on a tiny toddler bed. "Bedtime story now?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"What do you want to hear?" Kurt asked before Sebastian could. Olivia thought about it, tapping her chin as she stuck out her tongue, clearly deep in thought about this most serious question.

"'Punzel!" she exclaimed, giving Kurt the biggest smile she could muster. Sebastian snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. He stood up and walked over to a box which many books inside – most of them Sebastian's most likely, and Kurt couldn't help but be interested in the kind of literature Sebastian was in to – and pulled out a large book with a tattered blue cover. It looked like it had been handled for many years. On the front in faded gold letters read the words _Grimm's Fairy Tales. _Kurt didn't know that they still even had copies of the famous Grimm Brother's Fairy Tales still in stores. Kids these days didn't want to hear them. They were only interested in the more modern portrayals of fairytales that companies like Disney tried desperately to remake to please audiences everywhere.

He handed the book off to Kurt, and to his surprise, it was a lot heavier than he expected. He opened the book to the middle, where a gold colored ribbon attached to the book was marking the page where the story of Rapunzel started. On the corner of the page there was an illustration of a tall tower, with a garden in front of it. The story didn't start with 'once upon a time' which surprised Kurt, but he cleared his throat and began to read anyway.

"'There once lived a man and a woman who always wished for a child, but could not have one. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen. The garden was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to a witch, who had great power and was feared by all the world.'" Olivia smiled, humming in contentment, when she heard the familiar beginning of her favorite story.

"'One day the woman was standing by the window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most tasty rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for it and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day. The woman knew that she could not get any of it and grew more pale and miserable each day," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Rapunzel is a herb?" he inquired, glancing over at Sebastian who simply shrugged. The toddler tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie, and he turned to her. "Keep reading!"

Kurt let out an undignified snort, and looked back down at the page, scanning the words to see where he had last left off. He continued reading, making the wife - who claimed she would die if she didn't get some of that damn rapunzel – sound frail and weak as he read what she was saying to her husband, but not before commenting about how dramatic she was being, to which Sebastian replied "look who's talking," He rolled his eyes at him, and started reading again about the husband's valiant attempts of getting some of that herb that his wife whined about and demanded even more.

"'In the gloom of evening, therefore, he set out again; but when he had climbed over the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the witch standing before him. 'How dare you,' she said with angry look, 'sneak into my garden and steal my rapunzel like a thief? You shall suffer for this!''" he shook his finger at the other man, when both Sebastian and Olivia burst into laughter at his evil witch voice, which was raspy and even more high pitched than that of his own voice.

He quickly switched characters to sound like the terrified husband, making his voice shake. "''Ah,' the frightened husband answered, 'please have mercy, I had to have the rapunzel. My wife saw it from the window and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat.''" He switched back to the witch, scrunching his face up, and then letting it soften like the text said. "''If this is true, I will allow you to take as much as you like, only I make one condition. You must give me the baby daughter your wife will bring into the world; she shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother.' The man in his fear consented and when the baby was born the witch appeared at once, gave the child the name of Rapunzel and took the baby away with her.'"

"Well, that's depressing," Sebastian commented, which earned a nod and a frown from Olivia. Kurt turned the page, and looked at the next illustration, which was of the horridly ugly witch holding her hands out to grab onto the golden yellow hair that hung out the window of the tall tower from the first page. Kurt continued to read about how beautiful she had grown to be after living in the sun, until she turned twelve and was locked away in the tower – which Sebastian commented with "I'm pretty sure that's illegal," which made the little girl giggle, and he threatened to lock her away when she was twelve if she didn't stop giggling, which shut her up.

"'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!'" Kurt sqwaked, pretending to be the witch again. The fictional girl responded by letting her absurdly long hair out the window, and allowing the witch to climb up on it. "'After a year or two, it came to pass that the Prince rode through the forest and went by the tower. He heard a song, which was so lovely that he stood still and listened. This was Rapunzel, who in her loneliness passed her time singing. '" Kurt paused there, remembering how he would sing when he was lonely after his mother had passed. He shook the thoughts out of his head, when he noticed Sebastian looking at him oddly, and started up again about how the prince was an obsessive creep who always came to listen to her sing. One day he was eavesdropping to Rapunzel, when he saw that the witch called out to her and climbed up her magnificent golden locks.

"'At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man such as her eyes had never seen, came to her; but the Prince began to talk to her quite like a friend and told her that his heart had been so stirred by her singing that it had let him have no rest. Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband - and she saw that he was kind and handsome, she said yes, and laid her hand in his.'" Sebastian gagged, and Kurt snickered at how ridiculous this was. He wasn't sure why Olivia was so fond of this particular fairytale, but he didn't ask. Little kids fed off of this kind of fictional fairytale romance that would eventually end it happily ever after. He remembered a time where he longed for this too, hoping that some day he would get his prince, but he was long past hoping now.

Rapunzel, being the dumb blonde of this story, told the prince to come by and bring her a little bit of silk everyday so she could make a ladder with it so she could get down, because she didn't know how to. "But he got down there! Why couldn't he had brought her down with him, or at least brought her an actual ladder?" Kurt ranted, feeling himself get irrationally angry over some fairytale story. Olivia shushed him and demanded he keep reading.

"'The witch knew nothing of this, until once Rapunzel said in her distraction, 'Oh my, you are so much heavier when you climb than the young Prince.'" Both he and Sebastian huffed in irritation over the stupidness of this kid. "'Ah! You wicked child,' cried the witch 'What do I hear thee say! I thought I had separated you from all the world but you have deceived me.'" Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

"'In her anger she clutched Rapunzel's beautiful hair, seized a pair of scissors –'" he pretended his hands were scissors, and grabbed one of Olivia's tiny curls and pretended to cut it off. "'- and snip, snap - cut it all off. Rapunzel's lovely braids lay on the ground but the witch was not through. She was so angry that she took poor Rapunzel into a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery,'"

"Jesus, this is really morbid for a fairytale," Kurt pointed out, to which Sebastian hummed in agreement. Once he thought about it, most fairytales were, but then again most of them were written by the Grimm Brothers, so they all had a pinch of dark humor in them. Also, when he really thought about it, most of the heroines were always in confinement in some point in the story. Olivia whined for him to finish the story, and he did with a roll of his eyes as he turned the page.

The prince came back some time later, and the witch made her hair into a weave, and let the prince climb up it once again. She caught him and he fell out of the window after telling him that Rapunzel was gone. He made it out within an inch of his life, but he fell into some thorns, which pierced his eyes and made him go blind. They sat there for a moment with that mental image sitting in their brains, which made them all cringe in unison.

"'Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries and did nothing but weep over the loss of his dearest Rapunzel.'" Kurt sighed in exasperation, hoping this story was coming to an end soon. It was just too weird. "'In this way, the Prince roamed in misery for some months and at length came to the desert where the witch had banished Rapunzel. He heard a voice singing and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it. When he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell into his arms and wept. Two of her tears fell on his eyes and the Prince could see again. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.'" Both of the men sighed in relief when the last line was said, glad to be done with that story. Olivia giggled and clapped her hands. Kurt closed the book and stood up, bowing to her and smirking.

"That was so good! You read voices good, Kurtsie," Sebastian took the book from him and set it back where it was earlier. "Why, thank you, Olivia. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he gave her a warm smile as Sebastian came up to her bed. He tucked the covers up over her where she had untucked them while she listened to the story. She settled under the covers with a tiny, adorable yawn, and rubbed her eyes. Sebastian smiled at her, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Go to sleep, baby. Don't come running out to me again, okay?" he asked, warily. He was sure she would do it anyway, but it was worth a shot.

"Is Kurtsie going to be here in ffee morning?" she asked, looking over at him. Kurt shrugged. "I might stop by. We'll see," he gave her a slight smile, which she returned, and held her arms out to him for a hug. He chuckled and hugged her, and told her goodnight, before Sebastian tucked her back in. He put a hand on Kurt's lower back and led him out of the room, before turning off the light and cracking the door just slightly on his way out.

Once they were back into dimly lit living room, Sebastian turned towards him, and gave him a small, sheepish smile. "Thanks… for that," he said, shuffling his feet, and ducking his head. It was more than just for helping him with the bedtime routine. Kurt was the only one there for him at the moment, though he was sure that Kurt didn't even know it. It really meant a lot to him.

"That was the easiest she's ever gone to bed for me," he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the floor. Kurt had never seen Sebastian look so… shy before. He looked like a little boy as he kicked the floor, and refused to look at Kurt. "Anytime," he replied, sincerely. By the looks of it, Sebastian really needed help, and he figured he might as well help him. Kurt was always one to see the good in people, and there was plenty of good in Sebastian, even if he didn't like to show it.

Before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug. Kurt melted into his touch, and tentatively wrapped his arms back around him. He knew that today of all days Sebastian probably needed a hug. He felt him squeeze him tighter, as he buried his face into his shoulder.

Sebastian was trying his hardest not to break down. He had kept himself pent up all day, and he was just plain tired. He was ready to let himself fall apart in the privacy and comfort of his own home, but it was hard when Kurt was here to keep himself together. Something about him always made him put his walls down, and let his guard down. But he tried desperately to keep it up with insults and jokes, so he could only hope Kurt couldn't just see right through him. There wasn't anything good there, so why would he have stayed for all this time?

His thoughts were cut off when he heard little footsteps shuffle to where they were standing. He let go of Kurt, and chuckled as he saw Olivia staring up at them with big eyes, and an even bigger smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes and launched himself at her, tickling her until she wriggled out his grasp. He ran after her once she sped off, and chased her into her room until she jumped into bed, and pulled the covers over herself. He shook his head and placed another kiss to her forehead, warning her of the dire circumstances if she did that again.

Sebastian made his way back to the living room, where an amused Kurt stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "She looks like she's going to be quite a handful," he stated.

"Oh, trust me, she is," he confirmed, rolling his eyes playfully. He stepped closer to him, stuffing his hands into his pocket, for the first time, not knowing what else to say. Luckily, Kurt came to his rescue, without saying anything. He leaned in and pecked his cheek, which was something he had never done before. Sebastian bit his lip, feeling his face warm up. Kurt chuckled lightly, and placed a firm hand on his arm.

"You know, you can call me if you need anything, right?" he reminded him. Sebastian nodded, not allowing himself to talk and say something stupid. Kurt sighed, and squeezed his arm, before letting go and heading over to the door, where Sebastian followed. "Goodnight, Sebastian," he said, softly, giving him a warm smile.

"Night, Kurt," he replied, and with that, Kurt was off. Sebastian locked the door behind him, and trudged to his room, not bothering to change out of his clothes or do anything but lay in his bed. He was too tired – mentally, and physically.

He waited for a little while to see if Olivia would come in and join him, despite his warnings, before he buried his face into his pillow to mask his sobs, as he finally allowed himself to break down.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes: **Feel free to review! Also, I want to kind of know my audience this time around, so in that little box down there with your reviews, tell me your favorite Grimm's Fairy Tale!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Seriously, I honestly can't believe all of the positive feedback I'm getting from this story. All of the alerts and reviews just warm my little heart. Y'all are the best readers a girl could ask for! I really hope y'all like this chapter. Be prepared for obsessive amounts of fluff, and stubbornness from our favorite meerkat. Happy Reading!

******Disclaimer:** As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. The only characters I own are any OCs.

* * *

Sebastian knew from the very beginning that this was going to be hard. He had no experience taking care of anyone other than himself, much less a child who requires so much fucking attention, it wasn't even funny. He couldn't have a second to himself before she was there, demanding attention from him.

He always assumed it would be so simple. He knew that kids had tiny attention spans, so they could be easily distracted. They also had small brains, so they can be entertained by the shit that those money-guzzling children's programmers pass off as TV shows.

Just put two and two together, throw the kid in front of the TV and they're mesmerized for hours. Sebastian tried this as many times as he could with Olivia, but she was a different case all together.

He'd get her to sit down for five minutes to watch an idiotic show aimed for kids her age, or one of her supposedly favorite movies, but she'd get up as soon as Sebastian could even sit down. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she didn't want to sit down and just watch something. He just wanted to get a little bit of peace and quiet for himself, for once.

He tried changing the channel to find a show she would sit down and enjoy watching. Against his own will, he would subject himself to watching stuff with her – maybe she just wanted to be with him, which resulted in being rather redundant if all he was looking for was being alone. He tried everything, but to no avail. She just refused to stay still. That girl was always in constant motion, just like her mother.

Sebastian watched her each day as she waddled around the place, her wild curls flying behind her. Her giggles filled the room, and left Sebastian smiling, even if he was stressed or upset about something. He tried to push all of those feelings aside. There was no use for them, and he sure as hell didn't feel like dealing with them. He had something more important to deal with and care for.

"Sebby!" she'd cry, moving to pull at his pants to get his attention. He'd let out a sigh, and look down at her big hazel eyes. "Yes, dear?" he'd say, sarcasm dripping from his voice. She'd always ask him to play a game with her, and there were those times where he'd refuse to, and she'd do a bit more begging before she went on her merry way. But today, he was feeling in a particularly good mood, so he agreed to play with her.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, and just complete silliness, and they were both exhausted from running around. It took a lot of effort on Olivia's part for her not to fall asleep on the spot

Sebastian finally got that golden opportunity at peace and quiet, and got the toddler to take a nap, which was something that she wouldn't normally do. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, and for that, Sebastian was beyond grateful.

He staggered to his own bed, and got himself comfortable. He wasn't tired or young enough to take a nap, so he opted for just chilling out. Sebastian lay there for a little while, just soaking in the silence. He realized then that he should have treasured that privilege of privacy a long time ago. Silence really was golden, when he thought about it.

He also realized that this must have been how his own mother felt all those years ago when she was home, and when Mel and he were younger; exasperated, irritable, and just plain _tired_, and it had only been about two weeks since they had first moved in here. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head. He wasn't about to become a lame old person any time soon.

The silence was broken by his phone ringing, blaring the same obnoxious ringtone it did the morning of the whole incident. He groaned, remembering that nothing good never lasted. Sebastian looked at the caller ID, hoping it wasn't his father with more life changing news. He was really getting tired of being scared whenever his phone rang.

But fortunately, the smiling face that was on the screen was a much better sight than of his father's own. He smiled in spite of himself, and answered. "My, my, my, if it isn't Kurt Hummel," he said as a makeshift greeting. "What could have possibly compelled you to call me?" he asked in mock irritation. On the other end, he could practically hear Kurt smiling.

"Can't I just pick up the phone and chat with my good pal?" he retorted. Sebastian let out an undignified snort at that. "Not really. Last I checked, Hummel, you and I weren't on the most friendly of terms," he smirked, sitting up.

"Honestly, Sebastian, you make it sound like we're sworn enemies," The young man could just see the other man rolling his eyes at him. "We're not in high school anymore,"

Sebastian couldn't find any more truth in that statement. Both of them had certainly changed a lot since high school. Well, he hadn't changed too much, not since he became a father. After graduating high school, he kept up his clubbing and partying ways. He still only cared for himself, and lived off of his parent's money, getting whatever he desired.

The only thing that had really changed was him only having one fuck buddy. Before, he had many of them to call up at any time whenever he wanted, or needed to just get it off with someone else. But that never really satisfied him all that much. The other guys were more than willing to do what he wanted; to be controlled. None of them were a challenge like Kurt was.

But Kurt didn't change him as a person, not really. The person who did that was currently sleeping in the next room. She was slowly wrapping him around her little finger, and teaching him to be a better person. It's not like he was all that bad before, but now he was becoming better. And it was all for her. He was learning to become more mature, and responsible, but he still wasn't the greatest dad material. It would take baby steps to get to that point, and he knew it.

"That is true," he replied, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "If we were still in high school, you wouldn't even be calling me," Kurt made a little hum of agreement on the other side. "The only reason you would is if you mooched my number off of Blaine, and you'd only call to tell me to back off, or to remind me of all of my flaws, or the bad things I had done," he shrugged nonchalantly.

He didn't care about that anymore. It wasn't like the insults they had flung each other had hurt him then, and they weren't going to hurt him now. Besides, all of those things – the slushie incident, Karofsky's attempted suicide, and his flirting with Blaine – were all in the past, and long behind him. Both of them had gotten over the stupid rivalry between them, and let it just dissolve. They usually just let any hate they had still lingering for each other, out during sex, and Sebastian was perfectly fine with that.

Besides, hate sex was hot, and hate sex with Kurt was even hotter. That was something he wasn't going to deny any time soon.

The line was silent for a little while, until Kurt finally cleared his throat and piped up. "Well, I certainly haven't called because I want you to back off of Blaine," he chuckled, a bit awkwardly. "Wouldn't dream of it, sweet cheeks," he replied coolly. Both of them had been over the hobbit for a long time now. In Sebastian's mind, Kurt had the best sex partner in Sebastian that he could ever dream of. And, well, they had both realized that their tastes didn't lie in overly dramatic, spotlight stealing guys who had their hair plastered to their head with the strongest smelling gel imaginable, and who wore clothes that made them look like a grandpa.

"So, what did you call for, then?" he asked, genuinely curious to what was so important that he had to interrupt his quiet time. "Just making sure you're-" Sebastian groaned, cutting him off. "Kurt, I told you, I don't need any help. I'm fine," he assured. He had called him a couple times over the past few weeks, asking him if he needed help with anything, and he refused each time. Today was no different.

He was perfectly capable of taking care of this situation. He didn't need help from anyone, not even Kurt Hummel. He and Olivia were surviving pretty well on their own. They had a roof over their heads, clothes on their backs, and food that came straight to their door. Sebastian thought he was being very smart by staying away from the grocery store as long as possible, and just order takeout. But he was sure if Kurt knew that they were living off of takeout somehow, he'd force him to buy groceries, and give him a lecture about how a toddler needs nutritious meals.

"I highly doubt that," Kurt replied. How would he know anything, anyway? The last time he saw him was when he was moving in, and that was just a hard time for him. It was right after his sister's funeral, and moving was just a stressful process in general. Sebastian didn't say anything for a little while, so Kurt just took that as him agreeing that he needed some help. "I'm coming over,"

Sebastian sputtered. "What? No, no I don't need you to come over," he insisted, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stranding up. "I don't care. You can argue all you want, and deny you don't need my help, but I know you do, and I'm already in my car, so there's no stopping me now," Sebastian sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face.

Kurt Hummel was a challenge all right. But this time, he just let it go. He was too tired to argue anymore, so he was just going to let Kurt stay for a little while, and send him back on his merry way. Besides, when he'd show up, he'd probably realize it was a waste of time, and that there really wasn't anything he needed help with, and leave.

Sebastian wasn't going to ask for help even if he needed it. He needed to prove to everyone that he could do this. His parents had lost faith in him long ago, and now it looked like Kurt was too. Well, he was going to prove him wrong. "See you soon," he replied, hanging up without letting Kurt say his own goodbye.

He sped to the living room that was still littered with boxes, as well as toys and empty takeout bins and pizza boxes. He quickly went around trying to clean up everything he could before Kurt arrived. They were only a few minutes away from each other, so Kurt would be here any second.

As he was moving the boxes aside, a sleepy Olivia emerged from her room. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Sebastian with questioning eyes. He didn't give her an explanation to why he was rushing around, or even a passing glance as he started grabbing all of the takeout boxes he could carry. And that was when Kurt decided was the perfect time to open the door.

Their eyes locked on each other at the same moment. Kurt leaned on the doorframe with an amused smile tugging at his lips as he stared at Sebastian, who was carrying an armful of takeout boxes. The countertenor gave him a look as if saying '_I told you so', _and rolled his eyes. Sebastian struggled with carrying them all, and Kurt opened his arms, allowing him to dump a few on him.

He cursed himself immediately for leaving that damn door unlocked, and for being forced to admit defeat. No one ever proved Sebastian wrong, or made him lose to his own game, so this was a first for him. With a slight nod, he motioned for him to follow him to the kitchen, where he dumped his boxes into the trashcan. Kurt followed suit, and quickly moved to wash his hands, where Sebastian tried to avoid his embarrassment by ogling Kurt's ass – which, by the way, looked fucking spectacular in those skinny jeans he wore, he might add.

"How about you take a picture? It'll last longer," Kurt replied, without even turning around to catch him in the act. How did he do that? Did he had eyes in the back of his head or something? "Really?" Sebastian asked, feeling giddy. Kurt had never let him have film or take pictures... Kurt turned around and rolled his eyes. "No," he replied, a big smile still on his face. He sounded like he was scolding a dog or something.

"Kurtsie!" Olivia shrieked, running to him. Kurt chuckled and lifted her into the air. "Hey Olivia," he greeted, still smiling at her. "What are you doin' here?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Kurt glanced at Sebastian, who merely looked away, and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"I just came over for a little visit. Is that alright?" he asked her, but Sebastian knew the question was mostly directed at him. He gave him a slight nod, and a shrug. Maybe he could stay and work his magic over Olivia to get her to sleep again. The toddler nodded enthusiastically, and grinned. "So, what do you want to do while I'm here?" he asked, looking to both of them. Sebastian shrugged again, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his mouth shut.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard, followed by a quieter one, as if on cue. Sebastian felt a blush rise high on his cheeks, as he gripped his grumbling stomach as it demanded food. Kurt chuckled, and looked between the two, before poking Olivia in the belly. "Dinner, then?" he asked, his eyes lit up with amusement. The two nodded and hummed in agreement.

Sebastian totally forgot to order takeout today. He couldn't believe it. Maybe he wasn't going to be so good at this. Olivia was sure to be taken by CPS if he kept starving her like this. Normally, he could survive a day with one meal, but Olivia was a growing girl, and probably needed to be fed all the time, just like she always needed attention.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, moving to the cabinets to see what they had that he could make. Sebastian tried to stop him before he opened it, but he was too late. Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at the empty cabinet then went to open a few more, completely surprised to see them all bare. He even opened the fridge, to see a milk jug with spoiled milk in it, which Kurt promptly smelled and threw away. Sebastian stayed behind, biting his lip, and hanging his head in shame.

The other man turned around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian coiled into himself, expecting a scolding, telling him how stupid he was for not having any food in the house. He glanced up at him, but didn't see what he was expecting. Instead of a scowl on his face, he was giving him a small, sympathetic smile. He turned quickly from him to the little girl, and smiled wider. "Well, now I see why you guys are so hungry," he poked Olivia again, and she giggled. Sebastian opened himself up just a bit, just waiting to be shot down. Kurt chewed on his lip and sighed.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my house for dinner. I have plenty of food for the three of us," Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly, realizing how stupid it would be to reject free food. "That sounds good. You don't mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to intrude if he was going to be a bother. Besides, he could easily just order up a pizza for them instead.

"Nah. But you'll have to excuse how messy the place is. I haven't had visitors over in a long time," Sebastian smirked, and motioned to the area. "Uhm, have you seen this place? I'm sure if we can survive living in this dump, we'll be fine at your place," Kurt nodded and smiled a genuine smile, before walking to the door, still balancing Olivia on his hip, with Sebastian right behind him.

They found their way to Kurt's apartment within a few minutes. Kurt had handed Olivia back over to him, as he tried to find the right key to unlock the door. Honestly, Sebastian didn't know what he was expecting out of the apartment. He would have thought there would be tacky and obnoxious décor, like his wardrobe, but he was completely wrong there. It was pretty homey looking for it being a shoebox sized apartment.

As they walked more fully inside, they could see a fat cat lazing on the couch. The little girl's face lit up as she saw it. "Kitty!" she squealed, pointing to the cat in question, who looked up to where the shrill sound was coming from.

Kurt tossed his keys into a decorative key bowl by the front, and smirked. "Oh yeah, that's Brianna," Olivia squirmed in Sebastian's arms, trying to wriggle free as she stared at the cat like it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He let go of her, and she ran to the couch, leaning next to the cat as they stared at each other in silence. Kurt chuckled as he stood next to Sebastian, crossing his arms as he looked at them. "You can pet her if you want,"

Olivia jumped at the opportunity, her smile only becoming bigger when she stroked her grey fur. "I didn't take you for a cat person," Sebastian murmured, glancing over at Kurt, who sighed as he turned his gaze to him. "I was lonely," he shrugged. "So, how many cats are you planning on getting, you know, if the whole boyfriend thing doesn't work out for you?" he asked, smirking and nudging him with his elbow.

"Ha ha," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he replied with another roll of his eyes. He turned back to the little girl, who seemed mesmerized by the cat as she scratched behind his ears. "So, how does mac 'n cheese and dinosaur chicken nuggets sound?" the toddler merely nodded in reply. "Guess that's a yes. How about you, Seb?" Sebastian tried to keep in his laughter, but he couldn't and started to giggle mercilessly. "Dinosaur chicken nuggets?" he raised an eyebrow at him, still giggling every now and then.

Kurt blushed, and dismissed him with a flick of the wrist. "Yes, Sebastian, I have dinosaur chicken nuggets, don't you? Oh, wait, you don't even have any food," Sebastian rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to be an insult? "Oooh, burn. You sure got me, Kurt," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up," he blushed again, and Sebastian licked his lips, remembering how far down his blush traveled down his milky skin. He was shook out of his thoughts when Kurt called him to the kitchenette to help with dinner. He trudged over there, leaving his daughter with the cat. The sight he was greeted with when he got in there was certainly an amusing one, but oddly arousing at the same time.

The other man stood before him wearing an apron over his tight clothes, as he pulled out all of the necessary items for making their dinner. Sebastian gave him a good long once over, and he noticed a blush rise on his cheeks again as he did so.

"Seb, I'm putting you on chicken nugget duty," he handed him the frozen box of chicken nuggets, with a completely serious expression on his face, whereas Sebastian had a large, amused smile on his own face. "Can you work a microwave?" he asked, cracking a smile. Sebastian sighed dramatically. "I'll try,"

Kurt nodded and smiled a little as he filled a pot up with water, and put it on the stove, that was still heating up. Sebastian opened the microwave, and shoved the box inside. Kurt noticed and laughed, before pulling it out. "No, sweetie, you take the chicken nuggets out of the box first," he said, as if he was talking to a child. "Oh, right. I knew that," Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood by the water, waiting for it to boil.

Sebastian sighed, and looked around for something to put them on. He decided on grabbing a paper towel and a paper towel. He put the towel on the plate, and dumped the dinosaur shaped chicken onto it, before putting it into the microwave. He stared at the microwave for a second, not wanting to ask Kurt how long he was supposed to heat them up for. He didn't know, but he didn't want to ask, and he most certainly didn't want to ruin their dinner.

"5 minutes and thirty seconds," Kurt replied out of the blue. Sebastian glanced behind him, and he was still turned around. Seriously, how the fuck did he do that? He mumbled his thanks, and set the timer on the microwave for that time, and leaned against the counter. "And now we wait,"

The water in front of Kurt started boiling, and he, proceeded to dump the mac 'n cheese noodles into it. Sebastian kept looking him over, and he never turned around. Finally he moved over to him, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He could feel Kurt get stiff, but then soften as he was pulled to Sebastian's chest. He leaned close to his ear, and let his hot breath fan over his skin for a second. He knew how much that drove Kurt crazy.

"I'd love to see you in just that apron sometime," he whispered, nibbling on his ear. "And bent over that table right there," he trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck, as Kurt tried his hardest not to moan too loudly. "You're aware you're daughter is in the other room, right?" he asked, making no effort to swat him away. Sebastian grazed his teeth over Kurt's pulse point, and bit down gently, making Kurt have to grip the edge of the stove for support.

Sebastian didn't have time to reply before the shrill beeping of the microwave went off, and he was forced to remove himself from Kurt, and get the chicken nuggets out. Kurt didn't look back at him as he put the contents of the pot into a strainer, letting the water drain into the sink and the macaroni stay in the strainer. Sebastian waited for the chicken to cool for a little bit as Kurt expertly moved his way through the small kitchenette, moving his hips in that way that really shouldn't be legal, like he did the last time he saw him.

Kurt caught him staring as he put the cheese powder in the pot he had put the macaroni back in, and he quickly looked away, looking around for three plates to divide the chicken nuggets on to. He did so, as Kurt stirred the cheese in with the milk, butter, and the macaroni. He swallowed thickly as his muscular arms stretched the thin cotton of his tight shirt. Sebastian cleared his throat, and turned away again, even though Kurt didn't seem to pay him any mind.

It was odd, Sebastian normally didn't have a problem with blatantly checking someone out, but for some reason, he always felt like it was the right thing to do to avert his eyes. Kurt never had a problem with it either. He either blushed, or made a sarcastic comment about it. But it was just different now, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because it felt weird ogling him when his daughter was just right there. And she was a pretty smart kid, she'd ask questions about their non-existent relationship, or pester him about how he found him pretty or something.

"Seb, I'll be out there in a minute if you wanna go put the chicken out, and see if you can tear your daughter away from my cat," he chuckled, and turned to him, before wiping his palms on his apron. Sebastian nodded, and did as he was told, when it hit him how domestic this all was. It was weird, but oddly… nice at the same time.

He made his way to the makeshift dining table, which was a card table and fold out chairs, and set out the plates. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Olivia lying on the couch, snuggling up to the cat, who he noticed now was almost her same size. "Did you make a new friend?" he asked. She looked up then and smiled at him. "Uh huh. She my new bestest friend!" he hugged her tight, and Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I think you can live without her for a couple of minutes while we eat dinner,"

Olivia got up, and let go of Brianna, which the cat seemed quite thrilled about. She padded over to the dining table, when Kurt came out balancing a bowl of mac 'n cheese on his head, and held the two others in his hands. The little girl giggled and pointed at him as Sebastian set her down in her chair, where she could just barely see over the table, when he turned to him. Kurt tried not to laugh as he inched closer, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Need help?" Sebastian asked, clearly amused. "Do I look like I need help?" he asked, feigning irritation. The other man threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm sure you're fully capable of getting that macaroni on your head to the table," he sat down, just waiting for Kurt to drop it. "Oh, that'll be easy," he boasted, setting the bowls in his hands down in front of Sebastian and Olivia, before rubbing his hands together.

Olivia watched in wonder, and Sebastian just watched in pure amusement to see how he would do it. Suddenly, he grabbed the bowl off of his head with his hands, and put it on the table. He bowed dramatically, and the two of them clapped politely. "Thank you, thank you!"

Soon Brianna meowed, and bumped into Kurt's leg, like she was a bumper car. That was obviously her attempt of getting his attention, because he moved to grab some kitty food for her, and put it in her bowl. "There you go, Bri," he scratched behind her ears, before going to wash his hands, and join them at the table.

"I honestly don't think that cat needs any more food," Sebastian commented as he watched her happily munch at her food.

They ate the rest of their meal in a relatively peaceful silence, with the exception of Olivia and Sebastian's dinosaur chicken nuggets fighting with each other. Kurt just watched on, and pretended to be a sports newscaster on the whole thing, announcing every little thing they did, until Olivia finally bit the head off of hers, and they all erupted into a fit of giggles.

After Olivia had scarfed down her dinner, she went off to play with Brianna, while Sebastian and Kurt went to do the dishes. The kitchenette suddenly became much smaller for some reason, and it made the two keep bumping hips, or skin brushing against skin. Even the brief touches made his skin tingle, and he didn't know why. He probably just needed the skin on skin contact. He needed to get it off, or he would explode. He hadn't had a dry spell like this since he had first lost his virginity a long time ago, and he was just itching to touch, and to feel.

But he probably couldn't even do that with the one person he wanted, because Kurt probably just assumed the whole fuck buddy negotiation was done now that he had a kid. And in a way it was, but he just really needed a good lay, and he needed it soon. He knew Kurt would just feel worried about the fact that he had Olivia, and lecture him about it until he got completely turned off, and it would end in a gathering of clothes and then an awkward goodbye.

His whole body ached to just reach out and touch him, but his brain was telling him no. It wasn't a normal occurrence when he'd let his brain take over instead of just taking his cock take charge of the operation, but now he knew it wouldn't be worth it to let his hormones take over this time around. Kurt wasn't helping any. He was only just teasing Sebastian – even if he didn't know he was, but just him moving in those skinny jeans, and the image of him only wearing that apron, spread open for him on the table, he really fucking was - and making his own jeans unbearably tight and uncomfortable.

Sebastian tried to spend as much time as he could washing the dishes, and purposely brushing up against him, so he wouldn't have to leave, but all good things come to an end. He scooped his daughter into his arms after they had finally convinced her that she could see Brianna again soon if she behaved, and left now.

"Thanks for the dinner," Sebastian said, as Olivia laid her head down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No problem. It was fun," Kurt replied, smiling at him. "But make sure you buy your own groceries next time," Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. "Yessir," he replied, smirking.

Kurt leaned over to Olivia, and whispered "Make sure he buys food for you guys," he pointed at him, and winked up at him when he noticed that Sebastian heard. "I will," she replied. The man grinned, and leaned in to kiss her forehead, before standing upright and looking into Sebastian's eyes.

If Sebastian had been one of those stupidly hopeless romantic type of people, he would have sworn his stomach did little flip flops and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest as their eyes locked, but he wasn't, and he didn't assume as much. "What, no kiss for me?" Sebastian teased. He was expecting Kurt to just roll his eyes and say his final goodbye, but instead, he felt the faint brush of lips against his lips that left as soon as it came.

Maybe then, and only then would he admit that his heart may have fluttered in his chest, just a bit.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes: **Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they help keep this stupid thing I call an author living inside of my brain happy, and determined to write.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody! I know it's been waaaay to long since I updated this. I started Driver's Ed, which was crazy, and am currently making up for my procrastination for not doing my summer reading right before school starts up again. And my theatre burned down, so I've been kind of helping with the move to their new building, so yeah. Honestly, I don't know what my schedule will be for updating once school starts up. I never really had one to begin with, since I had so much to do, and lost any outlines I wrote. So I have no idea what I'm doing here, but stick with me if you can. I'll try to update for frequently, and try to get my shit together. Happy Reading!

**TRIGGER WARNING: MILDLY GRAPHIC RAPE AND ABUSE.**

**If you do NOT want to read it, I suggest you skip everything in ****_italics_****.  
**

**Disclaimer:** As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. The only characters I own are any OCs.

* * *

Sebastian and Olivia had ended up at Kurt's house three other times that week. Sebastian used the excuse that Olivia wanted to come over, and he couldn't resist the pout and puppy dog eyes, but they both knew that wasn't the only reason.

Sebastian admittedly liked to spend time with Kurt outside of the bedroom. He wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. Sebastian thought he knew everything there was to know about Kurt Hummel, but there was so much more about him than he had expected.

They spent most of their time watching Disney movies, (_"I don't know why I'm so surprised that you own every Disney movie in existence, I mean holy shit, Hummel."_) because for whatever reason, those movies could sit Olivia down and shut her up for a few hours. Or maybe it was just the way Kurt got her all snuggled up with them on the couch that got her to.

He decided that Kurt Hummel must be a wizard or something, because it was incredibly hard to get the three year old to do anything he said.

After the day of watching movies, and messing around, Kurt and Sebastian ended up in bed together while Olivia laid on the couch. They would lay side by side, both itching to touch each other, but neither taking the chance to do it.

Sebastian didn't want to risk anything, or lead Kurt on or something. Kurt knew Sebastian didn't want to, and he didn't want to be rejected.

Sebastian learned that Kurt had been rejected way too many times in his life.

They'd lay there, not daring to look at each other, or get any closer to each other, as they'd talk about everything and anything. They'd talk about their fears, their goals; anything that came to mind.

And it felt good to have someone to talk to, though he knew he hadn't told him everything. He just told him everything he needed to hear; most about his worries about raising Olivia, and how upset he was about his sister's loss.

Nothing more than that was said usually, except the occasional mention of his parents, and how he had to go back to work soon. He had taken almost all of his vacation days to stay at home with Olivia for as long as he could, and he knew he'd have a shitload of work to do when he got back.

And that's how he ended up laying in Kurt Hummel's bed that night. Usually, he and Olivia left Kurt's apartment at around this time, but they were both exhausted, and Sebastian didn't want to drive the short distance back to his place if he and Olivia had a place to crash.

Kurt had already fallen asleep, and though he wouldn't admit it later, the countertenor looked ridiculously beautiful and peaceful when he was sleeping. Not that he was staring or anything.

Sebastian was falling asleep as well, listening to the other man's soft, slow breathing to let him drift off to dreamland.

He was greeted with the ghost of the face that had haunted his dreams for far too long...

_The door swung open, and crashed loudly as it collided with the wall. Fifteen year old Sebastian jumped at the sound he had heard way too many times as he sat in the cramped living room with a good book. Reading had been something to occupy his time while he waited for the inevitable._

_The sight of the boy before him wasn't unusual to him. He had seen it almost every night he had been living there, and it broke his heart a little bit more every time._

_The boy's clothes clung awkwardly to his body; his shirt half untucked into his jeans with the fly down, and half of his buttons were undone, revealing his broad chest covered in scratch marks, and bruises caused by the man he had sex with that night, and all of the others before him._

_His hair stuck up in all different directions, and a few damp pieces rested on his forehead. His lips were plump and a deep red, and his body was still wet with sweat. _

_In every sense of the word, he looked fucked._

_Little did fifteen year old Sebastian know, that he would come to his own home looking the same way; reeking of sex, alcohol, and desperation._

_"Bonjooour mon amour!"_ _the boy- man greeted Sebastian, flashing him a toothy smile, as he kicked the door closed behind him._

_Sebastian forced a smile on his face, though he really didn't want to seem like he was happy to see his boyfriend coming home after having sex with someone who wasn't him for the hundredth time._

_"Hey." he muttered, looking back down at his book, suddenly finding the text about a guy with a hunch rang bells for a living more interesting than his boyfriend._

_The other boy, who was eighteen at the time, stalked over to the boy on the couch. He snatched the book out of his hand, and threw it across the room, before settling himself in Sebastian's lap, straddling him._

_The_ _next thing_ _he knew, he felt lips latching at his neck, sucking and biting every patch of skin he could find_. _Normally, he would have shivered with delight, and let the boy do whatever he wanted to him, but all he could now do was sit still and motionless, not letting the boy who spent his night fucking someone else have the satisfaction of seducing him. Not tonight._

_"God, Seb._ _You need to loosen up a little bit." he whispered in his ear, letting his hot breath fan over his skin, making it tingle. Though despite how much he really didn't want to, his body betrayed him, as his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans._

_Even though his dick wasn't obeying him, the rest of his body did, as he tried to push his drunken boyfriend off of him, but to no avail. He was getting tired of this. He hated that the man that he loved so much could get him to do anything he wanted him to do. He felt like a puppet, and as much as he tried to pull himself free, he couldn't._

_Sebastian trusted the man before him with everything he had, and loved him with all of his heart, even when he came home from fucking someone he barely even met, and was a drunken, high, fucked up mess._

_He hadn't always been like this. When they started dating a little over a year before, he was everything Sebastian could ever want in a boyfriend, in a lover. They were so in love, and did everything together. _

_Sebastian always ignored the warnings he got about how it was bad for a high school sophomore to be dating a boy three years his senior. He didn't care what others had to say, he was in love and was convinced he would spend his life with this man. He even moved out of his parent's house and into his apartment with him to get away from all of the judgmental glares directed his way, and subtle hints that he needed to leave the boy he trusted everything with. _

_Right about now, he had wished he had listened to everyone and taken their advice._

_The man used to be so gentle with him, and loving. That is, until they finally had sex for the first time. It wasn't the greatest experience of his life, but he adjusted to it in time. _

_Who cares about lousy sex if it gets to be with the person you love, right?_

_But soon, the older boy started insisting sex all of the time. They stopped going on dates, and took up to having heated make out sessions, that almost always led to sex anywhere they could. _

_It wasn't ideal at the time for Sebastian to be having sex in the back of his father's Mercedes Benz, or in public restrooms, but if it was what his boyfriend wanted, who was he to argue?_

_But now, he was just fed up with it. He hated that the supposed love of his life went out every night to do the things to other people that he was supposed to be doing to him, to come home and expect Sebastian to give him "round two."_

_"Let me make you feel good," he hissed, his hand forcefully palming Sebastian's straining erection, making his stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. _

_It wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to feel disgusted when he did all of this, but he did._

_"No, Thomas." Sebastian muttered, wrapping his long fingers around Thomas' wrist, to pull his hand away from where it was trying to undo his pants._

_Thomas looked him dead in the eye, and Sebastian watched his glazed over expression turn into that of an angry one. "What did you just say to me?" he spat._

_"I said no," Sebastian answered, his voice becoming small and weak. "Now, get off of me." he tried to push him off again, being a little more forceful than gentle like he was before._

_"No," the older boy muttered, his voice deep, and hoarse. Sebastian could smell the distinct smell of cheap whiskey on his breath, and he contorted his face in disgust. "You're staying right here."_

_"I don't want to do this. Not now," Sebastian said calmly, his eyes pleading. "Not after you've already fucked somebody else."_

_The older boy rolled his eyes at him, and pushed the younger down on the couch. "Too bad." he sneered, going back to what he was doing when he was so rudely interrupted. _

_Sebastian's eyes widened, and he felt sick to his stomach. He pushed at his shoulders to try to get him off of him, but his puny muscles were too weak, and no match against Thomas' who were huge from working out at the gym every day, that held him down._

_Again, his body betrayed him, and he lifted his hips out of instinct so Thomas could get his pants off easily. Thomas smirked, and slid them off, throwing them across the room. "There. I knew you wanted this." he muttered._

_"I don't!" Sebastian cried as he kept pushing him again and again. The other chuckled darkly, and moved his hands to grab at Sebastian's wrist, squeezing them tight enough to leave a bruise. _

_"Tsk tsk tsk," Thomas put his hands over the scared boy's head, and held him there as he straddled his hips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, mon amour."_

_Sebastian had always loved how beautiful that word sounded when it came out of Thomas' mouth, but now he hated it more than ever._

_He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he attempted to wriggle his hands free so he could push him off, but he knew he couldn't. Thomas was too strong; too drunk to realize that this was _wrong_._

_Thomas trailed wet, sloppy kisses up and down his neck and throat, and Sebastian hated it. His hand trailed dangerously low, and dipped under the waistband of his boxer briefs, to tightly squeeze his sensitive cock, eliciting a yelp from him. "Stop!" he cried._

_He didn't want this. He didn't want Thomas to touch him like that. He didn't want to be forced to do something he didn't want to do._

_All he wanted was for Thomas to STOP touching him, for him to actually understand what STOP meant, and for all of this to just stopstopstoppleasegodjustSTO P._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was supposed to feel loved and wanted, not violated and used. And that's exactly how he felt, and it made him sick._

_"You're such a little prick," Thomas sneered. "You need to learn to take what people give you, Sebastian."_

I would if I wasn't feeling like I was forced into taking it, when I clearly didn't want it!_ Sebastian thought, and suddenly, the hand around his cock moved up to close around his throat, and he immediately wished it was back._

_"That was the wrong thing to say, mon amour." Thomas sneered, and Sebastian realized he had said it aloud. A wrack of sobs went through him, making him shake uncontrollably as he lay helplessly under his boyfriend. _

_He let out a choked sob, and the hand around his throat tightened, cutting off his air supply completely._

_"Shhh, Sebby. You'll wake up the neighbors," the older boy scolded, and Sebastian bit back another sob, as tears and the lack of oxygen going to his brain blurred his vision._

_Sebastian couldn't see, or hear anything else after that. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, as his brain scrambled to think of ways to get Thomas off of him before he did anything worse. _

_Before he knew it, his underwear was over on the other side of the room with his pants, and Thomas was only clad in his unbuttoned shirt, and nothing else. Finally, the oxygen came rushing back to him, and his vision started to clear up._

_Thomas gripped at Sebastian's protruding hips, and dug his fingernails into his skin, as he pushed him down. He was sure that was going to leave bruises as well. Before he could bat an eye, Thomas was taking him in his mouth, and Sebastian thrashed wildly under him, making his cock hit the back of his throat. "Thomas! Stop- please!" he pleaded, as the other boy gagged on his member._

_He took him out of his mouth with a loud, wet, _pop_, that made Sebastian shiver violently. He looked down at the younger boy with a fire in his eyes, and not the good kind of fiery passion._

_"You fucking bitch!" Thomas snapped, and a loud smack of his hand slapped against Sebastian's cheek filled the room, and he let out a cry of pain. This time, Thomas took his face in his hands, and bashed Sebastian's head against the metal armchair of the couch, and the tears came back, as they flowed freely down his cheeks, and he let out a sharp cry of pain._

_"Shut the fuck up, you worthless piece of shit!" _

_This wasn't supposed to be happened. This was a complete and utter nightmare. Thomas loved him, and didn't ever call him bad names, and make him feel like a worthless piece of shit. _

_It felt as though his world was crumbling, and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

_"Y-You're supposed to love me! Y-You can't d-do this!" Sebastian choked out, finding himself unable to move a muscle._

_"Oh, yes I can. Because you're just going to take it like you always do." Thomas whispered in his ear, as he positioned himself at Sebastian's tight entrance without any prep whats so ever._

_Sebastian felt sick to his stomach as those words came out of his mouth, because he knew the truth in them. Right now, he couldn't do anything to stop the inevitable, and all those times before, he let Thomas control him, and he hated himself for it now._

_"Besides, I never _really_ loved you." he whispered, right before he pounded into him, and Sebastian let out a heart-wrenching scream. _

_It felt like he was being ripped in half, both physically, and in his heart as he let the words sink in while his boyfriend thrust forcefully in and out of him._

_Soon, from all of the pain of Thomas drilling his cock in his ass, and from the gash in his head, from when his head was bashed in, he finally blacked out._

Sebastian's eyes shot open, and he was back in reality. He was gripping the sheets underneath him, as he gasped for breath. He could feel that his face was covered in tears, and sweat, and it felt like there was a heavy weight weighing down on him. He blinked a couple of times_, _as his eyes tried to focus in on his surroundings, when he realized where he was.

Kurt was still (miraculously) asleep, and he was curled in on his side_, _his head resting on his heaving chest, right over his rapidly beating heart.

Just then, Sebastian felt the overwhelming urge to just run away. Run away from everything that was scaring him; including Kurt, who looked so painfully peaceful snuggling against him, probably lost in his own good dreams.

He was afraid that if he stayed here, he'd do something he'd regret. He'd take everything out on him, or learn to trust him, and give everything to him, only to be inevitably heartbroken. That's why he didn't trust, even though he really wanted to let Kurt in. But he couldn't, and that was that.

Sebastian cautiously untangled Kurt from him so he wouldn't wake him up, and moved him over to his side of the bed. He quickly stood up, and groaned. He held his forehead, as his vision started swimming, and his legs started to feel like jelly.

After regaining his composure, he shuffled to the living room, where Olivia lay cuddling Briana. He sighed, as he went over to untangle her from the cat, and held her close to him. Sebastian stroked her hair, and tightened his grip on her to make sure she was real, and she was here.

Just then, Kurt came in, wearing a confused expression as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "'Bastian?" he croaked, blinking sleepily. "What're you doin'?"

Sebastian heaved a sigh, and felt his throat start to close up. "I just... I have to go." he said, biting his lip to keep from sobbing as he turned towards the door.

Concern laced Kurt's features as he took a step towards him, his hand landing on Sebastian's shoulder. He winced at the contact, and pulled his shoulder away and moved over to the front door. "I have to go," he whispered one last time, not looking back before heading out the door.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes: **Reviews are like the chicken soup to my soul.

**_Edit:_** Shoutout to the well... lovely lovely-sweety for helping me fix the mistake I made with going to Google Translate for my French nicknames. I changed it so it makes a little more sense to any of my French readers, plus my English speaking readers who should know that _mon amour_ means, _my love_.


End file.
